Don't You Fake It
by ChuBerri
Summary: Ed can't deny the feelings he has for his brother, but are his new habits worth keeping the secret safe ? Will they unravel the case of the human statues before they admit their love, or will both end in disaster ?
1. Storms & Secrets

**Real Fast ::**

_Disclaimor._ I don't own. If I did, Dude. Aaron Dismuke. He'd be more than just Al's voice. 'Nough said.

**Few quick Notes ::**

**C**hances of there being authors notes on any of the following chapters ? Slim. Possible, but slim.

**T**he Chapters are short. Light reading ? Quick reading ? Laziness ? Making your computer work more ? Take your pick on the reasoning. But, as I said, the chapters are short.

**A**lso ! This story is rather old. I started it…A year ago ? Have I added anything ? No. Ahaha. But, I will complete it. Possibly.

**H**ave any story suggestions ? I love a nice angst story xD Feel free to leave any suggestions in a review. Want me to read your stories ? I would love to ! Just say "Hey, Chu, check this out" And I'll be on it. I'm more of a reader than a writer when it comes to …

**Anyway ! Enjoy !**

Rain fell in steady sheets. The roads were dark, all the street lights extinguished long since. The city was a ghost town at sundown, if only for this one night. No one ventured out in the storm. With the storm came many things. Safety was not one of those things. Windows glowed in the houses, but shops were closed. Automobiles sat, no use on a night like this.

Many people were hiding in their beds, covers over their heads, not wanting to partake in any activity that this storm blew in. However, at one house, a single boy defied all unwritten laws.

Sitting in front of the window, eyes glued to the scene, Alphonse Elric held his breath.

As the sky lit up and a rumbling shook the earth, his eyes glowed with excitement. "Brother! It must be them!" He called, not moving from his view.

"Al, come away from there."

"Ed! I wanna see them coming!" Al whined.

"Come over here. Eat." Edward sighed. "If it is them, they will come by regardless of whether we want them to or not."

Al glanced over at his brother, caught the look of exasperation, and slowly trudged over. "What's for dinner?" He asked, trying to brighten his brother's mood.

"Food." Ed wasn't in the mood to be appeased. He had been in a dark mood all day, due to the approaching group. His brother's eager anticipation didn't help the matter much at all.

"Brother." Al dropped in the chair next to his brother. "Why do you hate them so much?"

"I do not hate them." Ed groaned. "Can we have a better conversation for the meal?"

Al nodded, eyes dropping to his plate. "I'm sorry, Brother."

"Don't be." Ed offered a half smile, then served dinner.

Al dug into the food, his hunger forgotten in the excitement returning with force.

Ed watched his brother eat, smiling softly. He had missed the warm hugs and tell-all expressions that made his brother.

Al looked up, slurping the last noodle into his mouth. "Brother, what is it?"

Ed laughed, the smile dancing in his eyes. "Nothing, Al." He held a napkin out to his brother.

Al accepted the napkin, his eyes never leaving Ed's as he wiped his face. "When will you tell me, Brother?"

"Tell you what?" Ed tried to ignore the curious look in his brother's eyes. He knew what this was about. He simply didn't want to have the conversation.

"Tell me what you're thinking. When you have that look in your eyes, I know there is something on your mind."

Ed nodded. "Eventually."

"Tell me what it is you dream about. The reason you wake up in the cold sweat. I can hear you crying in the bathroom. Mumbling to yourself. Why won't you tell me?"

Ed forced himself to return the intense gaze Al fixed upon him. "I…I didn't know you knew about that." He stood, trying to scrape together his dignity. "Eat your dinner. I'll be back." He turned and left the room, hurrying out the front door and into the storm before Al could say another word.

Al stared at the place his brother had just occupied. Should he have kept his mouth shut? No, he had to know what it was his brother wasn't telling him. He hesitated another moment, then jumped up. He grabbed the light cloak from the hook, darting out the door and following the familiar streets, keeping in the shade as he followed his brother.


	2. History & Habits

Ignoring the suspicious feeling of being watched, Ed made his way down the cobblestone streets, past the dark houses, to the small bar. He walked in, staring at the ground as he made his way to the familiar spot. Taking his usual seat at the bar, he waved a hand lazily at the bartender.

There were a few things he liked about this bar. The first being the clearly unlabeled way it was designed. From the outside, no one could guess that it was a bar filled with lonely men, drinking their way to the next day. The second was the rooms. If Ed felt the need, which often he did, he didn't need to return home in a drunken state, or take someone out of the bar. He simply disappeared to a guest room until he was ready to return home. For the dark and dingy appearance of the bar, it was homey and welcoming to him.

Possibly his favorite thing about this bar was the boy. He didn't know his name. He didn't know his age or his story. All he knew was his appearance. And his talents.

The first time he had come to the bar, he'd walked over to this corner and sat. Not fifteen minutes later, the boy had appeared. With a mischievous smile and a promising wink, they had left the bar, crowded with older men, behind, disappearing to the room. That night, Ed found out more about himself then he would have cared to know. The boy barely talked, biting his lip to muffle any noises.

Over the months the two had been secretly meeting, Ed had learned nothing of the other boy. Once, he was sure the male had said a name. But he offered no story, and Ed didn't press.

Finishing his first drink and waving over a second, he heard the chair beside him scrape the floor.

"You alone?"

"I'm waiting on a friend." Ed replied, eyeing the male next to him.

"I've got something better than any friend." The male waved a hand to a table full of built men, shouting at each other over beers, many seemed drunk enough to hit the floor, while others chugged more beer. "We could use a cute little thing such as you."

"He's not little. And he's not up for grabs."

Ed half smiled at the boy. He was back.

The man started to say something, but took one good look at the boy and backed off. "Right, sorry, Jeb."

Jeb accepted the drink from the bartender, then nodded at Ed, making his way to the room.

Ed stood, following him. "I almost thought you wouldn't come."

Jeb scoffed. "Don't doubt it."

"I could have handled that back there."

"That's alright. I enjoyed making the entrance."

Ed almost laughed, but caught himself. This was their first conversation. How far could he push for information?

"Why are you here?"

Ed jerked up. "What?"

"Why are you here?" Jeb repeated with the same tone in his voice.

"I…Why are you here?"

Jeb shrugged. "Because I can be. Because I like getting drunk and wasting away nights with a boy I know very little about."

Ed eyed him, trying to figure if this was sarcasm. From the tone, it sounded almost serious. "Maybe I feel the same."

Jeb stepped closer, his words falling gently on Ed's ears, sending a shiver down his spine. "Do you?"

Unsure how to reply, Ed allowed his mouth to be claimed by the other male, his heart racing in excitement.


	3. Rendezvous

Al stood outside the door, eyeing it. Should he follow Ed in? He had been too far away to see inside when the door opened, and there were curtains over the windows. Maybe it was someone's house? There was no sign. He backed away from the door as another boy walked up, slipping inside silently. Al inched closer, hoping for a peek.

"You can't go in." A voice called.

Al jumped back. "I…I didn't want to." He glanced around.

"Over here."

Following the sound, Al found a little wall along the side of the building. Perched on the brick wall was a young boy. He had messy red hair and a slight spray of freckles across his nose. "Come up here." He patted the wall beside him.

Al gripped the top, hoisting himself up. Although the boy had been invisible from the front, Al could see where he had been standing moments before.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, shifting so he was sitting sideways, facing Al.

"I'm Al. Alphonse Elric. Who are you?"

"I'm Mikah." He smiled brightly. "Do you know someone in there?" He nodded towards the building.

"My brother is in there."

"Mine, too." Mikah laughed brightly.

Al smiled at the boy. He had a soft laugh, cheerful and contagious. He had large, bright eyes that danced merrily. He sat with one leg folded under him, the other swinging over the edge of the wall in energetic circles. His sandal hung from his toes, threatening to fall every time his heel bumped the wall.

"What is it in there?" Al asked, staring at the building.

"You don't know?" Mikah laughed. "Is this your first time following your brother?"

"What…What makes you think I followed him here?"

"My brother would never bring me here. He doesn't know I know about this place. He thinks I'm at home, taking a bath and getting ready for bed." The boy held his hands out, cupping the rain in his palms before throwing it back into the air.

Al shivered at the boy's bare arms, tugging the cloak closer. It was soaked and weighed heavily on him, but he was glad he had it at least.

"Is your brother blonde?" Mikah asked. "Kind of short. Really cute?"

Al nodded, then eyed Mikah. "Cute?"

Mikah shrugged, and then looked shocked. "You mean…You have no clue about anything about this place?"

Al shook his head.

"Come with me. I live right up the road from here." Mikah hopped off the wall. "You need to get warm. I'll explain it there."

Al didn't bother hesitating. He jumped from the wall, eager for warmth and possibly dry clothes. The boy was slightly taller than him when they both stood.

Mikah held his hand out to Al, waiting to feel the soft hand in his before starting out towards the street, walking in a brisk place.

"It's a bar." He whispered as they made their way down the empty streets.

It took Al a minute to realize he was talking about the building his brother had gone into. "A bar?" He repeated.

"Yea. For guys only, though."

"Why?"

"Because, it's for guys that don't like girls."

Al paused. Mikah was jerked to a halt. "Come on, it's raining, silly. You'll get sick."

Al nodded mutely, following him once more.

"Here it is." Mikah led Al up the short walk.

The house had no distinguishing marks. It was plain brick, with a chimney on the side. All the lights were on inside, shining brightly through the windows.

"Come on, no one else is home." Mikah pushed open the door, releasing Al's hand to shut it, locking it. "I just do that, because that's how Jeb leaves it. And I don't want him to get suspicious. You can leave if you get uncomfortable. I think the fire is still burning." He slid his sandals off. "Wait right here, I'll grab you some clothes, so you can get dry." He disappeared down the hall way.

Al stood were he was, staring at his feet as the rain dripped off of him and pooled onto the floor.

"Here you go." Mikah returned, holding out a towel. "What are you still doing in your wet clothes?" He laughed. "Come on, hurry. I wanna do something fun. Not wait on you to change."

Al quickly stripped his shirt off, but hesitated on the pants.

"I'm not looking." Mikah stepped closer holding the towel near Al's waist. "I'll close my eyes." He promised, doing as offered.

Al quickly yanked his pants off, wrapping the towel around his waist.

"I brought down an extra towel, and here are some dry clothes. But go sit by the fire for a moment before you get dressed, it'll feel better."

Al accepted the clothes and towels and headed down the hall in the direction pointed. There were doors on either side, all shut. At the end of the hall, to the left, there was a room with no door. In it, there were two large chairs and a couch. A large window overlooked the side yard, rain pelting against it in steady sheets. Beside the window was a bookcase, loaded with books. Al stepped into the room, making his way to the chairs. The fireplace had a large fire roaring away. He smiled as he sunk to the floor in front of it. It created a nice feeling. The air was warm and smelled sweetly of wood. The entire room had a soft glow.

"Al? Hello?"

Al jerked up. "I fell asleep."

"Obviously." The boy laughed. "It didn't take me ten minutes to change."

Al noticed the boy was wearing a different shirt and shorts. "Sorry."

Mikah shrugged. "So, you really didn't know?"

Al was suddenly very aware that he hadn't put his clothes on yet. He was still sitting in front of the fire with a towel around his waist. "Didn't know what?" He eyed the clothes, wondering how good his concealment dressing skills were.

Mikah turned his back on Al, offering him the slight privacy. "That your brother was gay." He made it a statement, a fact.


	4. Decisions & Development

**G**omez46356 – Your review made me smile. I'll throw a lemon in soon.

**E**njoy

_Mikah turned his back on Al, offering him the slight privacy. "That your brother was gay." He made it a statement, a fact._

"He is?" Al grabbed the shorts, tugging them on. "He is…?" He repeated, the obvious dawning on him. "He is." It was a statement this time, as the lack of returned feelings for Winry was an obvious giveaway. Winry was beautiful, but Ed was always aloof with her. This must be the reason.

"He is." Mikah confirmed. "So is mine. Maybe it's in the water." He joked, but something in his voice was serious.

Al tugged the shirt on, surprised at how comfortable the clothes fit. "In the water?" He glanced at the boy. "Oh, you can turn around. If it's in the water, am I… Are you?" He didn't finish the sentence, but he didn't have to.

"I don't know. Maybe." Mikah shrugged. "Do you think so?"

"How…How would I know?" Al thought of his brother. How did he know? Maybe he was simply confused. He thought of his brother in the bar, possibly with another guy, and he felt a stab deep in his gut. He wasn't sure why he had that feeling, so he ignored it.

"Well, do you wanna kiss me?" Mikah offered.

Al froze. "Do I…?" He wasn't asking if he wanted to, he just couldn't bring himself to repeat the sentence.

Mikah blushed and looked away. "I just…Wanted to help…"

Al stood, closing the distance between them. "Well, we need to know, right? It is kind of life changing."

Mikah nodded, slowly turned back to Al.

Al smiled at him quickly before leaning forward. His lips brushed the other boy's hesitantly.

Mikah snaked one arm around his waist, the other rested gently on his cheek.

Al buried one hand in his new friend's hair; the other clutched the back of his shirt, holding him close.

The idea of finding themselves was lost as they tried to find more of each other.


	5. Advancements &  Arrangements

Ed awoke to find the boy beside him sitting, staring at the wall.

"Jeb…" He touched his arm gently.

"I didn't realize you were awake. It's nearly morning. Don't you have someone to return home to?"

Ed paused. Al would be sleeping right now. A few minutes would make no difference to him.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked softly.

"That's none of your business."

Ed riffled indignantly. "We've been sleeping together almost every night for quite some time now, and I know nothing about you. I think it is of my concern."

Jeb shot him a dark look. "Since when did you care? Aren't I just some easy fuck to you?"

Ed jolted, visibly shocked. "I…I don't feel that way." He moved closer to the boy, leaning against him gently. "We're friends, at least, right?"

"I'd say." Jeb offered him a slight smile, more a smirk in sarcasm. "There is someone, isn't there? Someone that makes you come here."

"I…Well…yes."

"Do they know?"

"Know what? That I come here? No. That I sleep with you? No. That I'm attracted to them as more than…No."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"It would ruin his life. Trust me, I thought about it. But it's not something you spring on a person."

"I understand that feeling." Jeb offered no more information, and a thoughtful silence fell over the boys.

"Hey, I don't know what you normally do. But what if you…You could come over…I mean, you don't have to. It's up to you." Ed quickly added, not wanting to take things too far. This was the first time they had really talked, and he didn't want to ruin what was building.

Jeb glanced at him, and then returned his gaze to the wall. "I don't know. I don't want this to get personal."

"Every time you've touched me, it's been personal." Ed pointed out.

Jeb choked back a laugh. "Good point."

"Come over. I'll make you breakfast."

"This isn't a relationship."

"It is a relationship of sorts." Ed argued.

"You are insistent."

"I just…I want to get to know you. But if you'd rather keep it…here…That's fine, too."

Jeb knew he was being offered an escape, a reason to reject the offer. "I'll go. Let's get dressed."

Ed smiled, leaning slightly to kiss the boy.

Jeb was mildly shocked, but pleased by the idea that it wasn't just a nightly thing. Maybe it could be a relationship. Of course, his heart would always belong to someone else, but he couldn't have that one person. So he had to try to move on, for the sake of living.


	6. Connection & Confusion

"So do you think this means we're…Like them…?" Al whispered.

He and Mikah were sitting on the porch, watching the sun color the sky. They hadn't been to sleep yet that night, but neither was tired. After they had broken the kiss, they were too confused and had too much energy to sleep. Al didn't want to return to an empty house and Mikah didn't want to be alone, so he had stayed.

"Did you like it?" Mikah asked, toying with a leaf.

"Yes." Al's response was fast and certain.

"Me too," Mikah laughed happily. "Maybe we are. Is that a bad thing?"

Al tilted his head, thinking. "Well, if Brother is like that, then it can't be a bad thing. Brother is a good person, completely."

Mikah nodded. "You love him, don't you?"

"Of course. Don't you love your brother?"

"Well, yes. But…There's something deeper there. Something that goes beyond normal brotherly connection."

"He saved me. Fixed me. He was kind of like a dad after ours disappeared." Al paused, uncertain of how much to say. He and Ed hadn't exactly left the military behind, hence the visitors he was waiting for last night. However, they weren't as active. They had no set goal at the moment except to try and live a normal life; which seemed to be harder than they had expected.

"You don't have to talk about it." Mikah slid his hand on Al's. "I think it's great. Jeb and I, we use to be like that. Only, lately, he's been so distant. Almost never home at night. Always at that bar. Never tells me anything. I don't know if it's something I did, or maybe he just wants a change." Mikah shrugged.

Al flipped his hand over, entwined his fingers with Mikah's, and gave the boy's hand a squeeze. "I know the feeling. I didn't know he was going to the bar though. I didn't know where he was. I don't know if I preferred not knowing."

Mikah returned the gentle pressure. "I think I like knowing where he is, just because it means he's not out blindly destroying things or getting into trouble."

Al nodded. "Hey! You know, maybe they know each other."

"Maybe. I've never seen them go in together, but it's possible." Mikah smiled.

"I wonder if Ed's home yet… He'll be mad I left without leaving a note or anything."

"I'll walk you home." Mikah jumped up, tugging the boy with him. "There's no telling when Jeb will be home anyway." He turned and locked the door, then led the way down the driveway.


	7. BoyToys & Breakfast

"I don't think he's home." Ed sighed.

"Does he normally leave while you're out?" Jeb glanced around the living room, taking in the comfortable chairs and lined bookshelves.

"No. But I'm sure he's just out with friends." Ed bit his lip. He hoped Al was safe, not out searching for him. "Come on, I promised you breakfast."

"I'll help, I'm a great cook." Jeb offered, following the boy into the kitchen. "It's nice here."

"Thanks." Ed glanced around as if seeing it for the first time. "Yea, it is." He began pulling out ingredients. "Pancakes?"

"Sure. Sounds great." Jeb opened the fridge. "You know what we need?"

Ed caught the expression on his face. "I think I do. It's in my room. I'll run and grab it."

Jeb pulled out the orange juice and randomly opened cabinets until he found two glasses. He set them on the table and filled them half way with the juice. Ed returned with a bottle of clear liquid. Jeb grinned, accepted it from him, and topped the glasses.

"Cheers." He held Ed's glass out to him, then gulped down his own.

Ed set his empty glass next to Jeb's. "Again?"

Jeb grinned. "It's not even seven yet." He teased as he filled the glasses again.

Ed accepted his, drinking it relatively slower. The cool juice and burning liquid filled his mouth and throat. It was familiar and welcoming, like a hug from an old friend.

He set the glass, half empty, on the counter. "Let's cook."

Jeb proved to be a great cook, although a messy one. They hadn't even turned on the stove, but there was flour all over the table, covering their hands and the front of their shirts. Blueberries rolled across the counters, looking for an escape. Milk and water were splashed over the table, dripping to the floor.

Jeb stepped back to survey their work, dipping a spoon in the batter. "Taste?" He offered it to Ed.

Ed liked the spoon and was shocked. For all the messiness, that might have been the best food he'd tasted in as long as he could remember. "Amazing."

"You helped." Jeb reminded him, helping himself to some of the batter. "Wanna get the pan out?"

Ed drained the rest of his drink, then dug in the cabinets for a pan.

While he was pulling out cooking utensils, Jeb refilled their glasses for the third time.

Ed turned towards him. "All set." He turned the stove on, waiting for it to heat.

Jeb took advantage of the spare time to kiss Ed. The reaction was instantaneous. Ed wrapped his arms around the boy, pressing his body close. His fingers clutched at his back, begging for more. His mouth was open to the boy as a sigh of desperation slipped from him. Despite it being only hours since they had been in bed, he craved more. He wanted this boy more than he could explain.

Jeb reluctantly pulled away after a moment. He smiled happily at Ed, reaching out to trace the floured imprint on the side of the boy's face. "You need a bath."

"Me? Have you seen yourself?" Ed smiled, reaching up to trace war like markings on Jeb's face.

"Stop making a mess." He chided gently. "We have to cook before you burn the pan."

Ed turned to the stove, turning the heat down a little. He watched Jeb pour the batter, not a drip out of place.

He helped flip the pancakes, tossing them in the air and catching them easily.

The time passed in a pleasant silence as the two worked, side by side, to prepare the meal. They were so focused on the work, they didn't hear the door open.

"Brother, I'm sorry I-oh." Al paused in the doorway, surveying the mess and the stranger.

"Mikah, what are you doing here?" Jeb eyed the boy beside Al.

Ed flipped the rest of the pancakes onto a plate, turned off the stove, and faced his brother. "Where were you?"

"I was with Mikah." Al waved at the boy beside him as if to prove the story. "I didn't want to be alone."

Ed glared at the ground. "Sorry."

Al shrugged. "It's okay, Brother. You have your own agenda."

The words cut through Ed. He glanced at Al, and saw something in his brother's face he didn't recognize. It wasn't hurt, but a kind of understanding, not sympathetic, but not blaming either.

"Hey, Jeb." Mikah smiled. "I didn't know when you were coming home, so I walked Al here."

Jeb reached for his juice, draining the glass in quick gulps. "That's nice."

"It's like a big double family breakfast!" Al chirped. "Come on, let's eat in the living room."

Ed was about to object, but it was clear the table was too messy to eat on. "Sure, go sit down, we'll bring the food in."

"Thanks, Brother." Al smiled at him before grabbing Mikah's hand. "Come on, I'll give you a tour after we eat."

Mikah smiled. "Okay!" He followed Al into the living room, a smile dancing on his face. "Hey, do you think," His voice dropped to a whisper. "Do you think they met at the bar?"

"They must have." Al agreed. "Do you think they're together?"

Mikah shrugged. "Maybe."

Ed entered the room carrying two plates. He handed one to each boy. "I'll grab you drinks, one moment." And he was gone again.

"He's nice." Mikah smiled brightly.

"He is." Al agreed, taking a bite of the pancakes. "These are good."

"They are." Mikah agreed around a mouthful of food.

Ed returned, handing each of them a glass. "If you'll excuse us, Jeb and I are going to my room to talk."

Al and Mikah nodded, and then shot each other knowing glances.

Ed ignored their exchange, opting to question it later as he went to the room, where Jeb already had their food and drinks.

"How do you think they met?" Jeb asked as he entered.

"I don't know." Ed settled on the bed beside Jeb. "You don't think they followed us there, do you?"

Jeb paused in his eating. "You think…?" He set his pancakes aside. "Don't joke, of course not."

"Right." Ed nodded, setting his plate on the bedside table and pulling out the bottle of alcohol. "Not hungry?"

"Not really, but I sure am thirsty." Jeb grinned.

Ed took a huge gulp from the bottle and handed it to him.

Jeb followed Ed's lead, then set it aside. He leaned closer to the boy, gently biting his neck. "You know what else I want?"

Ed twisted his hands in the boy's hair. "Mmm, show me."

Jeb was ready to comply, tugging his shirt off before reaching for Ed's.

Ed was more than willing, lifting his arms to allow the shirt to be tossed aside. He reached over to the table, grabbing the bottle. He took a heavy swig, offering it to Jeb.

Jeb accepted, took a gulp, then returned his attention to Ed's mouth.

Ed reached for Jeb's pants, but pulled away quickly when they heard the knob turn.

"Brother?" Al stared at his brother, shirt gone, face flushed. "Sorry." He turned to leave.

"No, Al, you're fine. We were just talking." Ed looked for his shirt, but it was across the room.

Jeb shot him a look, but Ed couldn't discern if it was nervousness or confusion. His face was red, but that could have been alcohol or blushing.

"I was wondering, Brother, if you had a secret that you wanted to tell me." Al shot Jeb a meaningful look.

"I'm going to go talk to Mikah. Give you guys some time." Jeb crawled off the bed. As he passed Al, he ruffled his hair. "Give your brother a hard time." He said with a smiling wink.

Al smiled at him as he walked away. "I like him." He murmured, almost to himself. "Brother." He turned back to Ed, walking over towards the bed. He climbed on, moving next to his brother. "Brother." He repeated.

"Yes?" Ed pretended he hadn't heard Al's earlier question.

"I know you don't want to tell me everything. And you don't have to. But you don't have to keep secrets. I love you, Brother. I'll love you no matter what. No matter who you love."

Ed hesitated. Was Al talking about himself? Had he somehow found out?

Al shot a glance at the bedside table, opened his mouth to comment on the bottle, but changed his mind. If Ed was going to confess to him, he surely wasn't going to do so in the middle of a lecture from his younger brother.

"Al, I… What are you talking about?"

"You sneaking out, sometimes openly leaving. Don't think I don't notice when I wake up and the bed is empty, Brother. I know it's not just once and a while, it's almost every night. If you like him so much, you could tell me. I'm not going to judge you." Al reached for his brother's hand.

"How…How did you find out?"

It was Al's turn to blush. He stared at the floor on the other side of the bed. "I followed you." He whispered, almost inaudible.

"You what?" Ed reeled. "Wait, wait. Sorry. I deserved that. I guess, if you left me alone so much, I'd follow you too." He paused. "Al…" You reached for his brother, tilting his face so he could look at him. "If I had known you'd be so accepting, I would have told you. I'm sorry I kept it a secret."

Al nodded, leaning forward to wrap his arms around his brother. "I love you, Brother."

Ed returned the embrace. "I love you, Al."

Al reluctantly let go of Ed, leaning back. "Next time, just tell me, okay?"

Ed nodded, feeling as though he were the younger of the two. "I will." He promised.

Al smiled at his Brother, but couldn't knock the feeling that his brother was still hiding something.

"You should tell him to talk to Mikah about it. He already knows, Mikah's the one who suggested it to me." Al nodded.

Ed looked like he was about to say something, but shut his mouth and smiled. "Okay." Ed ruffled his brother's hair. "Will do."

Al smiled at his brother again, then bounced off the bed and headed for the door. He paused in the doorway, his eyes falling on the bottle again, but he ignored it and left the room.

Ed reached for the bottle. "You're going to get me in trouble later." He told it, then tipped it back. How much trouble could it get him in if it was empty?

"You could share." Jeb returned to the room.

Ed held the bottle out to him.

"How'd it go?"

"Odd." Ed offered no more information, settling back against the wall.


	8. Mornings & Mustang

Ed awoke sometime later to find himself alone with an empty bottle. He shook his head, instantly regretting it as a stab of pain filtered through his muddled thoughts. He rolled from the bed, ignoring the stabbing pain. Surely he had been through worse.

"Brother?" He could hear Al somewhere in the distance.

"What?" He groaned as he stumbled towards the bathroom.

"Mustang is here."

"What does that dog want?" Ed turned to find Mustang standing in the doorway.

"He merely wanted to check on you." Mustang grinned. "Looks like someone is developing bad habits."

"Like you're one to talk!" Ed shot back.

"Good to see you can still hold your own. Why don't you splash some water on your face and meet me in the main room?" Without waiting for a response, Mustang spun on heel and made his way back down the hall.

Ed grumbled his way down the hall, splashing cold water on his face as suggested. Although it did little for the pounding in his head, it made him feel slightly better. His face was no longer so hot. Now to make a bad morning even worse…

Entering he living room, the first thing Ed noticed was the fire roaring. He knew Al would not be so childish as to light a fire so early as- He was cut off in the middle of his thinking to find the curtains open, a dark night sky winking its stars at him.

"How long did I sleep?" Ed asked, accepting a glass of water from Al.

"Only a few hours, Brother. Mikah and his brother left shortly after breakfast, and when I had finished cleaning the kitchen, you were already sleeping."

"Tch. That's more than a few hours." Ed replied, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"That's okay, Brother. Nothing really happened today, anyway." Al smiled at him. "Mustang is the first visitor, and from what he says, will probably be the only."

"From what he says? What has he said?"

"Well, Ed. If Al wasn't so intent on you getting your beauty sleep, you would already know."

Al smiled guiltily. "You were sleeping so peacefully." This wasn't actually true, seeing as how his brother had been snoring, and rather loudly. It had made the house anything but peaceful.

"Get to the point, Mustang."

"Please, call me Roy. No, don't. Why don't you call me Sir, or-"

"Why don't you get to the point, Sir." Ed spat the word, disgusted. Maybe Mustang's memory failed him, but Ed's manners weren't changing any time soon. It didn't matter how many promotions that man got, he was still an emotion-lacking military dog with a hunger for power.

"There have been several reports of bizarre occurrences down by the gates. Do you know what this means?"

"Alchemy?" Ed guessed. He didn't see the point of bring this up to him. Just walk to the gate and see what the fuss was about.

"Right. However, the alchemist is no where to be found. You wouldn't know anything about this, would you, Ed?"

"Huh?" He jerked up. "Are you asking if it's me?"

"Is it you?" Mustang countered.

"No. I've been…busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"Other things. Get off my back."

"The view must be terrible from down there."

"Quit the short jokes!" Ed jumped up, regretting it when his head threatened to split in pain.

"Listen, Ed. If you aren't the one down there, then someone else is using alchemy. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"People use alchemy all the time."

"To make this?" Mustang handed Ed some photos.

Ed flipped through them quickly. "They're just statues." Ed shrugged. "Strongarm made statues, I don't see the big deal."

"These aren't just statues." Mustang rolled his eyes at Ed's quick dismissal. "There are two things you should know about these statues."

Ed eyed Mustang. "Well, the suspense is killing me." He snapped out. IT felt like his headache was killing him.

Mustang stood. "Wait here." He walked into the kitchen, and Ed could hear the higher rank officer talking to his brother before he returned to the room, a drink in his hand. "Here. It's mostly tomato juice. Just drink it."

Ed took a small sip and nearly spit it out. "This is terrible."

"It's also healthy, so I would see why you wouldn't like it. Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll bring by a pie for you later."

Ed held back the urge to hit the flame alchemist. "Would you just tell me the point to these statues, already?" He snapped, the terrible drink doing nothing for his mood.

Mustang replaced the photos in his pocket before continuing. "These statues are chambers, hollow inside, as though they are meant to hold something."

"Yea, so? Empty statues. Mustang, this still means noth-"

"Quit interrupting."

"Quit playing with the suspense here, I could care less about the statues!"

In a tone that clearly stated he won the argument, Mustang spat the words, "They're made from humans."


	9. Friends & Fire

Ed sat in the living room, a file opened in front of him. The empty glass that had held the tomato juice concoction sat empty on the floor beside him. His headache had faded away a great deal, much to his relief. If only he could make sense of these files.

Apparently, some sick person was collecting people, and chemically altering them, changing their body composition into that of statues.

He heaved another sigh and stood, allowing the papers to flutter to the ground. Names and information on the subjects that had become statues stared at him from the floor. There was no way to bring them back, he knew that much. Especially not with their insides hollowed out. That was the part he didn't understand.

Ed could think of a few people he'd like to change into statues. Make a nice hat rack out of…He didn't own hats. Distracted from his dull research, he made his way to the kitchen.

"Brother. When should we go to the gate?" Al asked.

"I don't know, Al. Mustang wants this done by the book. He was very insistent about this. So, I'm thinking, early tomorrow morning." Ed smiled brightly.

"Brother!" Al smiled. "I invited Mikah over for dinner. Is that okay?"

Ed glanced over at his brother, taking in the smile and sparkling eyes. "Of course." Ed smiled.

"Great! He said Jeb was coming, which, from what I understand, isn't usual."

Ed knew that Al had set the statement up to be more of a question, and the gaze on Al's face confirmed his thoughts. However, Ed offered no information, simply tugging the strings on Al's apron. "Why do you wear that?"

Al shrugged. "I like it. We should get you one to wear when you eat, you're so messy."

Ed laughed. "I wouldn't wear that if you begged me to." He sniffed. "What is that?"

"You don't like it?" Al sounded hurt instantly.

"No, it smells wonderful!" Ed's eyes took on a glazed look.

"Great! I made-" Al paused, tilting his head. "Doorbell."

Ed gave the stove another look and made his way to the front door. "Hey, Mikah. How are you?"

"Hey, Ed! Where's Al?" Mikah bounced into the house, his energy obvious in his excited expression.

"He's in the kitchen. Be careful, he's serious in there." Ed called after the boy. His only response was the squeal of the boy as he greeted Al.

"I'm glad he's so happy to be here. Mikah wasn't too found of the idea of moving. He hates trying to make new friends." Jeb stood in the doorway.

Ed found himself studying the boy he'd seen so many times. Out of the bar, his eyes looked like rain puddles, hiding secrets. His brownish blond hair had a soft and messy look to it. He wore simple pants and a plain shirt, but somehow managed to make it look stylish.

"Well, are you going to stand and stare, or greet me?" Jeb asked, a soft laugh coloring his words. He leaned down, placing a soft kiss on Ed's lips. "I brought something for later." He whispered, sending a tingle down Ed's spine.

Ed forced himself to move out of the way, letting Jeb into the house and shutting the door.

"Brother, dinner time." Al appeared in the doorway, easily clearing the silence.

"Great, I'm starved." Ed smiled at his brother.

Conversation died out as they sat around the table, quickly filling their plates and stuffing their faces. There were grumbled compliments and murmured agreements, which Al soaked in with a big smile. Seconds were served, and the compliments returned.

After dinner was finished, Al stood. "Come on, Mikah. I got something I want to show you!" He grabbed his friend's hand, leading him out of the room.

"Your brother is a wonderful cook." Jeb smiled.

"Thanks. Wish I could say I taught him everything I know, but my skills aren't really in the kitchen." He shrugged, clearing the table.

Jeb stood, leaving the room momentarily, but reappearing with a bag. Using his experience from last time, he found two glasses. While Ed watched, Jeb poured two drinks.

"Not as much as last time." Ed groaned. "I have to…work tomorrow."

Jeb nodded. "Me too."

There was something in his voice that threw Ed off, but he ignored it, accepting the drink. "What do you do?" He asked, leading Jeb into the living room, where they dropped into chairs by the fire.

"I am an…architect. Of sorts, one might say. A designer might be more fitting."

"Oh?" Ed waited to hear more, but the boy offered nothing more on his job.

"And you?" Jeb smiled over his glass. "What did you settle into?"

Ed groaned. "Paperwork and orders."

"Ah, office work. Still waiting on a promotion or something like that?" Jeb shook his head, staring into the fire. "Not for me, that's for sure."

Ed nodded, draining his glass. "I use to say I'd get out if I could, but it grows on you. The people and the…requirements. It has its perks. Bottle in the kitchen?" Ed asked as he watched Jeb empty his cup.

"You read my mind." Jeb smiled, submitting his glass to Ed.

Ed stood, making his way to the kitchen. His eyes fell to the papers on the floor and coffee table. He knew he should pick those up, but he could feel the warm liquid in his throat. He ignored the file, and filled the glasses. He returned to the living room, handing the glass back to Jeb.

"It's peaceful here."

"Makes me wonder what has distracted the boys." Ed replied, shooting a glance at the hall. As if on cue, a giggle sounded from the shut door.

"If they're distracted, why aren't you?" Jeb leaned over Ed's chair, his lips finding the other male's with ease.

Ed stood, allowing Jeb to dominate him, if only for the moment. They broke the kiss for lack of air.

Ed gave a small smile as Jeb stepped closer again, his lips inches from Ed's, when he jerked back.

Ed gave him a questioningly look.

Jeb looked worried for a moment. "Did you hear something from the boy's room?"

Ed arched a brow and listened. "No…" He turned. "I'll go check on them." He hurried down the hall. "Al? Mikah?"

"Brother!" Al was laying on the floor, papers spread out around him. Mikah was a few inches away, a pencil in one hand, a book near him.

"Do you guys need anything?"

"No, Mr. Ed." Mikah replied, smiling brightly.

"Mr.?" Ed arched a brow.

"It sounds cute, doesn't it?" Mikah shot another cheesy grin at Ed before rolling over.

"Are you okay, Brother?" Al pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Great, Yea… Just…Yell if you need anything." His heart was pounding. One sentence was all it took to return him to a state of panic. He was terrified of losing Al again.

"Brother? Are you okay? You look worried."

"It's nothing, Al." Ed smiled at his brother, backing out of the room. He waited until he heard their voices again before he continued back down the hall. He saw Jeb standing near the fire, papers in his hand.

A quick glance around the room told Ed that the papers were from the coffee table. "What are you looking at?" He asked.

Jeb gave a little jump, the file leaving his hands and floating into the fire.


	10. Questioning and QualityTime

_**T**_here is a lemon coming up. Not in this chapter. Or, sadly, the next. Buuut, the one after that. There is a lemon coming up. Not in this chapter. Or, sadly, the next. Buuut, the one after that.

_**E**_njoy ~

"Oh, gosh, Ed. I am so sorry. I saw those statues down by the gate! I just wanted to know what you were looking at. I…Do you have copies? So sorry." Jeb continued to babble, looking half ready to jump into the fire after the crisped pages.

"Eh…" Ed smiled. "It's fine. Lousy paperwork anyway. So, you saw them, huh?"

Jeb turned back to Ed. "Lousy paperwork? Thought your job was all paperwork?"

Ed scratched the back of his head, smiling in an apologetic way. "Yea, well, most of it is, really. Sometimes."

"So, what do you do? Those look like military files."

"Well, they are. I'm with the military."

"Oh?" Jeb waited to hear more.

Ed wanted to ask why he was being questioned, when the other boy had just torched his assignment. He had a feeling Mustang would come up with some choice words, a long winded lecture, and at least three short jokes for that. "I'm a state alchemist." Ed finally admitted, sinking into his chair. He picked up the abandoned drink, wanting to get rid of the sober feeling that the worry for his brother and the shock of his files seemed to bring about.

"Oh?" Something in Jeb's voice made Ed look up, but the boy offered no other words, simply dropping back into his chair and holding out a glass for Ed to refill. "Do they know about you?" He changed the subject.

"Know what?" One glance at Jeb answered Ed's question. "The officer I report to does, I think. I mean, I'm sure he suspects. He came by earlier, actually, to give me that file. He's going to be pissed when he finds out I incinerated it on the first day."

Jeb winced. "Tell him it was me? That it was a mistake."

"Eh. Why bother?" Ed shrugged. "Anyway, he'll simply say _Ed, I'm amazed you could see the top of the gate on the fire to toss it in. This is just like you. Thinking is too difficult for someone like you, huh? Just got to act on impulse. And what am I suppose to say?_" Ed's Mustang impersonation made Jeb smile, and they let the torched papers conversation fall.

"Mikah fell asleep." Al whispered, standing in the doorway to the room.

Ed glanced at the bottle in one hand and the cup in the other. He set them down as discreetly as one could who had already been caught, and stood. "I don't blame him, it's pitch black outside."

"Can he stay over?" Al was looking at Jeb, already knowing Ed would give him permission.

"If that's okay with your brother, I don't see why not." Jeb smiled.

"Are you staying, too?"

Jeb shot Ed a questioning look, who shrugged. "Well, I don't see why not." He repeated, and Al smiled.

He ran across the room and slid his arms around Ed. "Goodnight, Brother." He turned and headed back down the hall. They heard the bedroom door click shut, and both boys turned to face each other.

"Where were we?" Jeb smiled, one hand finding Ed's cheek while his lips met the other boy's.

Ed forgot all about burnt papers, statues, and lectures as they made their way clumsily to the bedroom, hissing and whispering as they tried not to wake their brothers.

This has nothing to do with the story, but I just wanted to say. While I was typing, I erased some lines that made me think of these papers I was reviewing. And the people were using some sort of…similes or something, I don't know. Anyway, they had phrases like "Her eyes were a dark as a tunnel that was dark" and "The river was as still as a river that didn't have any rocks skipping the surface or ducks swimming around and was therefore very still" I was laughing so hard at these sentences. Just thought I would share


	11. Attention To Detail

"This is it, huh." Ed eyed the stone with distaste.

"Why would anyone do this, Brother?" Al whispered, moving closer to Ed.

"We're going to find out. And make sure they can't ever do this again."

Al glanced at his brother, the tone in his voice worrying him. "What are you planning?"

"I can't tell you just yet, seeing as how we have guests. Mustang."

"Elric. Thought we decided you were going to call me Sir?"

Ed snorted. "When you deserve it."

"Well, then. I'll deserve it when you grow up."

If looks could kill, Roy Mustang would have found himself six feet under at that moment.

"Did you review the file?" Mustang asked after the silence had stretched past awkward.

"What file?" Ed snorted again.

"What have you done, Edward?" Mustang snapped, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, I looked over it. But I may have misplaced it."

"That was military information!" Roy was beyond annoyed.

"Yes, well, at least we know no one else will look at it." Ed smiled sheepishly.

"And why would you think that?"

"Because, it's in ashes now."

"You set it on fire? What possessed you to do such a thing? Elric, this is beyond unacceptable. You haven't had that file for one day!"

"Well, in my defense…" Ed didn't bother stating anything in his defense, simply letting the sentence trail off. "So, what exactly am I suppose to do about this guy? Do we have any leads? Any places to search for him?"

"Ed, look at the statues. What do all of them have in common?" Mustang let the matter of the burnt file drop, sensing there was something Ed wasn't telling him. He could have used a cover story, but his lack of one made Mustang think the boy was innocent. Although he had no doubt the file was ash. That part was sincere enough.

"They're all…people?" Ed tried, eyeing each one and coming to no real conclusions.

"They're all in uniform." Al answered, reaching out to touch the statue.

"Good job, Al." Mustang approached the statue, eyeing it. "All in uniform, which means they were all either working, or on their way to or from work, when this happened."

"Or maybe people get dressed in their work uniform, and come out here, offering themselves to be turned into stone."

Mustang resisted the urge to roll his eyes and smack the boy on the back of the head. Instead, he took a deep breath. "Why don't you go back to snooping around, since you can get around nearly unnoticed an-"

"Who are you calling short? This means war!" Ed growled.

"Report back to me the moment you find something more." Mustang continued, as though Ed hadn't interrupted.

"Brother." Al whispered as Mustang walked away

"What, Al?" Ed glared at the officer's shrinking form.

"I don't think Mustang was right."


	12. Pain & Pleasure

_**T**_his chapter got a little long. By long, I mean it's about the length of a normal chapter

_**L**_emon. Be warned.

_**D**_rama, also.

"I don't think Mustang was right." Al waited until Ed looked at him to continue. "They may be in uniforms, but I don't think it has anything to do with work. I don't think the uniforms even belong to them."

"Huh? Why do you think that?"

"The uniforms are too big. And I think he does this in pairs, because there is an even number of male and female." Al tapped a finger to his lip, thinking.

Ed was distracted from the statues, finding himself staring at his brother instead. He looked so much younger than he was, made old from the years of travels, stress, and near death experiences. He was so cute. His hopeful eyes were squinting at the statues, as if the secrets would all be revealed if he could just get the right angle. He would occasionally reach up to tug a strand of hair or bite his lip, then he'd open his mouth to say something, and let it fall shut again, the puzzled expression deepening.

Ed made a silent promise right then. The moment this turned dangerous, as it was sure to, Al was not to get involved.

"Brother?" Al moved closer to a statue. "Look, brother."

Ed crossed the grass, peering over Al's shoulder. "Is that…initials?" He leaned closer. "JL?" He sighed and crossed his arms. "He's sick enough to put his initials on his work, but won't even give us all three?" Ed kicked the ground, furious.

Al watched his brother, uncertain what to say. "There must be another clue."

"We'll just wait around. Eventually, he'll show himself." Ed dropped to the ground with a sigh.

"But, Brother." Al nudged the ground with the toe of his boot. "Mikah wanted me to come over today…"

"Oh." Ed smiled. "Have fun. I'll just wait around here."

Al smiled, but it slowly faded. "Brother, I reviewed the file before we handed it to you. The statues appear on Mondays."

"Yea, so?" Ed grumbled.

"You could come with me. See Jeb. You don't have to stay here if it'll be proven pointless."

"Oh." Ed stood quickly. "Of course." He laughed. "Let's go."

Al smiled at the change in Ed. "Race you!" He cheered, sprinting back towards the city.

"Not fair! You have a head start!" Ed yelped, hurrying to catch up to his brother.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you two today." Jeb greeted them at the door with an uneasy smile.

"I could leave." Ed offered, Al having already ducked into the house, Mikah's happy squeals reaching them on the porch.

"No, I want to see you." Jeb leaned down, his lips meeting Ed's.

"Not here." Ed whispered, breaking the kiss. He wasn't sure where the military was staying, and he wasn't about to explain his relationship to anyone.

Jeb led Ed into the house. "Drink?" He offered.

"I'd rather not. Work tomorrow." Ed replied. He was trying to stop drinking so often, especially when Al was around.

"Hey, Brother, we're going to the store." Al called out as he and Mikah made their way out the door. They didn't stop for a reply, but hurried out before they could be stopped.

"Poured you one anyway." Jeb handed Ed the glass.

"Thanks." Ed quickly shot down the contents and handed it back.

Jeb smiled. "Long day?"

Ed shrugged. "Could have been better." Something was bothering him, and it wasn't the fact that the military was still making him work. It had nothing to do with the statues or the lack of clues. It was something he couldn't quite name.

"You seem tense. Come relax." Jeb waved an arm down the hall. "Living room is that way." He waved vaguely.

Ed led himself there, glancing around the room. It was rather large and more so bare. He crossed the room to a painting, eyeing it. It showed a waterfall with rocks shoving out from the curtain of water, faces barely discernable on them.

"Do you like it?" Jeb asked with a smile, crossing the room to hand the refilled glass to Ed. "I finished it late last night." He smiled. "I like to consider myself an artist."

Ed nodded. "Do you ever sell your art?" He asked, not really interested in the topic. He accepted the glass, sipping it slowly. In the corner, he caught Jeb's signature, proving it was his art. Jeb La-something. He couldn't really read the writing.

"No, although I sometimes create art in public places." Jeb smiled at Ed over his glass.

Ed eyed the painting. Art. Faces. Public. JL. He froze. That was the initials on the statue.

"How long do you suppose the boys will be gone?" Jeb asked casually, ignorant of Ed's epiphany.

"Where did they say they were going?" Ed tried to maintain a steady voice, but heard it crack. He slowly turned to face Jeb, half expecting to get attacked.

"The store, although they didn't say which." Jeb smiled. "Mikah could spend hours at the fruit stands alone. If only I knew what went on inside him." Jeb reached out to Ed, who quickly jerked away. "What's wrong?"

Ed shook his head. Jeb's laugh sounded evil in his ears.

"You're looking at me like I did something wrong." Jeb smiled, reaching out to brush a strand of hair away from Ed's face. "Like I killed someone or something." Jeb said the words casually, watching Ed's eyes widen. He grinned. "Do you think I killed someone?" He asked, moving closer to Ed. He words sent a chill down the alchemist's back. His lips gently brushed Ed's ear. "You think I'm evil." It wasn't a question and Ed didn't object. It was easy enough to read his expression.

"If I'm so evil," He hissed, brushing his thigh against Ed's groin as their lips crushed together. "Why do I make you feel like this?" He grinned. "If I'm bad," His lips moved to Ed's neck, gently sucking until a moan escaped Ed. "Why does this make you feel good?"

Ed stumbled away from the boy, but Jeb back him against the wall. "What's wrong?" He grinned. "You obviously like it." He trailed his hands from Ed's shoulders to his wrists, capturing his wrists and pinning them over his head. "If you really think I'm evil, just tell me to stop." Jeb returned his focus to the boy's neck, while gently applying pressure to a well placed location beneath the waist.

"Just tell me it wasn't you." Ed ground out, tilting his face away from Jeb.

"Would you believe me so easily?" Jeb asked, releasing him and tugging off his shirt. He moved to tug off Ed's, who offered no objection.

"You assume I wouldn't trust you?" Ed replied, nervously licking his lips.

"I know you're scared." Jeb grinned. "What do you think I'll do, Ed? What worries you? You think I'll turn you to stone?" Jeb asked casually, his hands focused on removing the shorter male's pants.

Ed couldn't find the words to respond, a gasp escaping him as the cool air hit his erection. He hated himself for enjoying Jeb's warm, skilled motions, but, he told himself, he had no proof that it was Jeb.

Jeb wrapped one hand around the throbbing member, sliding his fingers slowly. "You sure have bad taste," He placed his free hand on Ed's waist. "Having sex with the bad guy." He shifted, easily spinning Ed to face the wall. In one quick motion, he sheathed himself in Ed.

Ed groaned in pain, glad the wall was there for support. "You sure are acting like the evil one." He grunted as Jeb began to slide out before slamming back in. He didn't wait for Ed to adjust, simply quickening his pace.

"You hurt me, Ed. Acting this way." Jeb didn't sound too hurt as a moan escaped his throat.

Ed leaned back against the boy, matching his thrusts. Part of him was worried, Jeb's reaction was odd, to say the least. But part of him wanted to hold the boy, swear he never thought such a thing, and receive the pleasure he was missing. He groaned, feeling his stomach tighten. His manhood felt neglected, but if he removed a hand from the wall, he would surely fall.

Jeb seemed to guess Ed's thoughts, because he wrapped an arm around the boy, slowly pumping him. "If I'm so evil," He grunted, releasing his seed in Ed. "Why do I care so much about you?" He whispered, his words drowned out by Ed's groan as he released.

Jeb pulled out of him. "I'm evil." He placed a kiss on Ed's shoulder. "Yet I can't even bring myself to hurt you."


	13. Innocence is Bliss

_**I**_'d just like to say thanks to Austin & LadyFox. You both make me laugh & want to write more. I am so glad you are enjoying the story Hope I can keep you entertained.

"I wish it were warmer." Mikah linked his hands behind his head, tilting his face up towards the hiding sun.

"I don't mind the weather so much." Al shrugged, walking beside his friend.

Mikah smiled. "You don't mind anything. You like everything, Al."

"I do?" Al tilted his head, trying to think of something he didn't like, but everything that came to mind seemed too complicated to explain.

"Sure, you do. You never complain."

"Well…What's the point? I mean, we can sit around and complain, or we can enjoy the chilly air and the wonderful smells of the fruit stand." Al swung his arms out. "We have all this! Why shouldn't we be happy?"

Mikah glanced over at Al, looking as though he were harboring a secret, maybe a response to why they should be unhappy. "You're right. But, come on. Even if we have all this," He waved his arms like Al had. "We don't have food in our stomachs!" He patted his stomach, as though that would prove his point.

"I agree, let's find Brother and make him cook something." Al smiled at the thought of Ed in the kitchen, wearing an apron. Okay, not likely.

"Al?" Mikah tugged his friend's sleeve. "You're so loopy! Come on!" He grabbed his hand, tugging him back down the street. "So, what do you think Ed & Brother did while we were gone?"

Al shrugged. "They got drunk." He guessed, a frown clouding his face. "There's something I don't like!" He shouted, proud to have won the contest, even though it had passed.

Mikah frowned as well, but then shrugged, his face returning to the normal smile. "Brother doesn't act so bad drunk. Sometimes, he cries. And sometimes, he says 'If only, if only…' But mainly, he just sleeps, then groans, 'I have a headache.' Isn't that silly? If it hurts him, why would he do it?"

Al opened his mouth, to explain the boy's actions, but stopped. "It is silly." He agreed, letting the subject fall.

Mikah waved as the house came into a view, a figure standing on the porch. As the boys approached, the figure morphed into Jeb.

"Hey, Brother!" Mikah called, ignoring the sight of the glass in his brother's hand. Since he had stopped going to the bar to meet Ed, the drinking had become more common.

"Hey, Mikah. Alphonse." Jeb smiled at them. "Do you boys want anything? Ed already went home. He said he had to…do something." Jeb waved vaguely.

"Oh?" Al tilted his head. "We couldn't have been gone too long."

"He seemed a little…He just wanted some time alone."

"Are you fighting?" Mikah asked, his expression saddening. "I don't want you to fight! I want Al to come over everyday!"

"Silly. They're problems have nothing to do with us." Al shoved his friend inside, sticking his head back out the door. "Brother can sometimes be rash. Manners never were his talent. Please don't be mad at him. I'm sure he has a reason for whatever it is he's done." Al told the taller male before he disappeared into the house, eager to find Mikah.

"I don't like it when brother is sad." Mikah announced when Al entered the room.

"I'm sure they will be over it soon enough." Al dropped to the floor beside his friend. "Don't let it bother you so much."

"I am not happy." Mikah declared, even though it was obvious.

Al smiled at his friend, with his overstated actions. He didn't want him to be unhappy. So, his mind wandering back to when they first met, Al did what he thought would make another person happy.

"Mikah…" He whispered, and when the boy turned to look at him, he placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Mikah almost gasped in surprise, but offered his mouth to Al.


	14. Wary & Welcoming

"Alphonse?" Ed sat up in bed, feeling pressed back by the darkness. He was sure he heard a sound. "Al? Is that you?" He called out.

"Full metal. You could sound a little less scared." The voice was sarcastic.

"Mustang? What are you doing here?"

"I came here to guide you, actually." Roy's silhouette was barely visible in the doorway.

"Guide me to what? Womanizing and sneaking into sleeping boys houses?" Ed snapped, sliding out of bed and groping around blindly for pants. Sliding a pair on, he returned his attention to the higher up. "Seriously, what do you want?"

"Why don't we go somewhere I can see you?"

"Who are you calling so short they don't even come into your line of vision?" Ed nearly shouted, anger etching his words.

"No one said that. I simply meant that it is too dark to be talking in here." He sighed. "Come on, Ed. The fire is going in the living room."

"Because flipping the light switch bothers you?" Ed grouched, still upset at being woken up by the unwanted visitor.

"Actually, it would do nothing good for my headache." Mustang admitted, dropping into a chair in the living room. He looked exhausted.

"What's going on?" Ed asked, stretching as he moved near the fire.

"I'm worried about you." Mustang said bluntly, but offered no reasons.

After an awkward moment passed in silence, Ed managed a "Errr, thanks," in response, his voice more questioning than grateful.

"It has been brought to my attention that you frequented a bar."

"Who said that?" Ed snapped, ready to deny the statement.

"It has also been mentioned that you have a store of alcoholics in your room, and a friend who often brings some over." Mustang ignored the interruption.

"Where did you get this information?" Ed's mind wandered to the bottles in his room. Really, there was only three. Well, and an empty one. But that hardly counted.

Mustang shrugged. "Where information comes from hardly matters-"

"You know as well as I do that sources are important." Ed snapped, eyes narrowing. "Are you lowering yourself to snooping?"

Mustang once again ignored him. "Are you an alcoholic?"

Ed reeled at the question. "A…Me?" He laughed. "Get real, Mustang. I don't drink half as much as you." He fell into the empty chair. "You didn't come here at this time of night to ask me that, did you?"

Mustang shot Ed a look. "This is serious, Full metal. As a member of the military, you are to conduct yourself with a certain air, and getting drunk is not-"

"I don't get drunk." Ed growled. "Occasionally, I have a drink. Is there a problem with that?"

"Would I be here if there wasn't a problem?" Mustang returned, eyes narrowed.

"Maybe you just enjoy my company." Ed jumped from his chair. "Why don't you get to the point? What exactly would you like me to do?"

"Where is your brother?" Mustang relaxed a little, letting the subject fall.

"Huh? Al? I guess he spent the night with his friend." Ed shrugged.

"You guess? Full metal." Mustang sighed. "Have you found out anything about the statues? Any suspects?"

Ed opened his mouth, but snapped it shut. "It's not like you to pry and interrupt."

Mustang shrugged. "I'm at a loss, Ed."

"A loss for what? Clearly not things to do late at night, seeing as how you come here and wake me up just to have some odd conversation. Seriously, Roy, if you need company, go to Hawkeye."

Mustang shook his head, standing. "I guess I should leave."

Ed glanced back towards the hall that led to his room. The darkness seemed threatening. "I'm already awake. Why don't you stay for a while?"

Mustang almost laughed. "Inviting my company now?"


	15. Evolving & Elusive

"Mikah?" Al rolled over, his eyes searching the darkness.

"I thought you were asleep." The small boy sat up, shoving his hair away from his face with both hands.

"No. I can't sleep." Al sat up as well, reaching for his friend's hand. "Do you think Brother knows I'm here?"

"Yes, he'll figure it out. Why do you think they're fighting?"

"Who says they're fighting?" Al squeezed the small hand in his. "Maybe Brother just wanted to go home and…work." Al knew that wasn't true.

"Well, okay. But Jeb didn't look happy." Mikah slid towards the edge of the bed. "Come on."

Al crawled out of bed with him. "Where are we going?"

"Shhh!" Mikah pressed a finger to his lips, although the gesture was lost in the darkness. "We're going to sneak out, silly. We'll go talk to Ed about it. Because Jeb isn't going to tell us anything."

Al sighed softly. "Mikah, it isn't our business. Listen, Brother gets like this sometimes." He whispered into the darkness.

"Okay, fine. But I'm tired of laying in the darkness. Let's go do something."

"It's, like, midnight." Al objected.

"Shhh! What, are you scared?" Mikah's eyes flashed in the darkness, excitement and dare creeping into his voice.

Al clamped his mouth shut and followed his friend as they crept from the darkness of the house to the fresh, cool night air.

"What are your plans now?" Al asked, stretching in the air. He glanced back at the house, the windows were all darkened.

"Come on, I know someplace fun."

"And this friend of yours, you thought he was the statue creator?"

Ed winced at the doubt in his superior's voice. "Yea, I thought…" Ed stared in the fire.

"But he said or did something that made you realize you were wrong."

It wasn't a question, but Ed still offered a response. "I don't know. I mean, I don't think he's responsible. But, it all lined up. For one moment…I don't know, Mustang. I just hope I'm wrong."

"You can't be uncertain and wrong." The flame alchemist settled back into his chair, watching the fire dance. "The real reason I'm here…" Mustang reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded sheet of paper. "There was a lot of debate around the office about weather or not we should show you. It seems that you enjoy running into things head on, without considering the outcomes. But you are valuable to the military."

Ed eyed the paper. "So, are you going to give it to me? Or just sit there and talk?"

"Manners, Full Metal, would suit you well." Mustang snapped, but sighed and handed the paper to Ed.

Ed read the paper once, then a second time. "W…Where did this come from?"

"It arrived at the office. Some mail carrier ran in, gave it to me, and left. After I read it, I went to find the deliverer, but all that was left was the uniform. No one knew his name. I don't think he's actually with the military.

"When did you get it?" Ed's eyes left the paper for a second, studied Mustang's face, then went back to the paper.

"Yesterday," Mustang watched Ed read the paper a third time.

_Dear Roy_

_How clever of you to put Full Metal on my case. If you remove him, whoever is reassigned will become the next pieces of art. Go to the Elric's house and tell him this message. I know his secret. Three days after reading this, someone will disappear. At this time, I will get in contact with the both of you. And a decision will be reached._

"What does this mean?" Ed demanded, clutching the paper tightly in his hand.

Mustang dropped forward, his head in his hands. "I wish I knew."


	16. Unusual & Uniforms

"I don't want to walk through the trees." Al groaned, following Mikah past the undefined lines of town.

"Come on, it's really cool. I was out here the other day, running around. Someone said that there were really great blackberries out here." Mikah was stomping on ahead, certain of his steps in the faint light of the moon. "I never found the blackberries. I found something twice as good, though." He paused, waiting for Al to catch up.

"What did you find?" Al knew it was just bait, but he would rather hear Mikah's stories than listen to the night bugs. Normally, the sounds of the night comforted him. But there was something eerie about the silence tonight.

"Well, I can't tell you. That would ruin the surprise." Mikah started to walk faster. "Come on, it's really not so far now." He moved forward, eager to show Al the surprise.

"Quit moving so fast! I can't see where I'm going." Al was more annoyed than interested. Why did he have to open his mouth? He could still be feigning sleep in that nice warm bed. But Mikah waited for him, sliding his small hand in Al's.

"Don't worry; I know exactly where it is." He smiled in the darkness, his teeth flashing in the moonlight like a crazed grin.

Al nodded, and continued to follow him with no more complaints.

Finally they reached their destination. The trees opened to a small clearing.

"What is this?" Al stood beside Mikah, covering a yawn.

"Come on, it's almost hidden." Mikah tugged Al to the center of the opening and began to move aside dirt, leaves, and fallen branches. A door appeared, planted into the ground.

Mikah smiled triumphantly. "Told you it was cool!"

Al sighed. "Well, aren't you going to open it?"

Mikah pouted, waiting for the approval from Al.

"Fine, yes, it's a very cool door." Al folded his arms across his chest.

With a small clap, Mikah returned his attention to the door, grabbing the small handle and giving it a tug.

With a groan of reluctance, the door creaked open, the hinges catching it before it reached the ground on the other side of the door frame.

"Where do the stairs lead to?" Al whispered, peering around Mikah. "Have you been down there? Who owns it?"

"I don't know. I just found it one day. There's a bunch of boxes down there. It's weird." Mikah shrugged.

"Come on, let's check it out." Al shoved past him, making his way into the darkness. When Mikah followed him, he lost the light of the moon.

Once they reached the floor, Mikah moved around Al. There was a rattling sound, followed by the strike of a small piece of wood, and a match flared up. Mikah lit a candle and turned back to Al. "See, it's just boxes."

Al shot Mikah a look and stepped over to one of the boxes, peering in. "Mikah…Do you know what's in these boxes?"

"What?" Mikah stepped up beside his friend.

"Uniforms."


	17. Troubled & Talking

"I get the feeling you aren't telling me everything." Ed stood from his chair. "Want a drink?" His words weren't the ideal of friendly, but he was offering.

Mustang hesitated, but nodded. He didn't look like a great leader or a power hungry dedicated military dog. He just looked like a man, a very tired man.

Ed shook his head at the though, a frown crossing his face. He went to the kitchen, filling glasses with ice. "Preferences?" He called into the other room.

"Whatever you're having," Was his reply.

Ed grabbed a bottle at random, filling the glasses. "Here." He unceremoniously presented the drink to Mustang.

The two sat in a tense silence, swallowing down the contents, hyper aware of each other's presence.

"I'm going to bed." Ed stood, taking Mustang's glass to the kitchen with his. After hesitating a second, he refilled them and returned to the fire.

"A second night cap, Full Metal?"

"Who am I kidding? I won't sleep." He groaned and drained his glass with a small tilt of his head. "Someone wants me dead."

"I could name a few people." Mustang shrugged. "Can't let that bother you."

"Someone is going to disappear." Ed repeated the line. "Does this mean nothing to you?"

"Of course it means something." Mustang snapped, before burying his face in a hand. "I'm worried about this, I am. We have no leads, no real suspects, nothing." He drained his glass.

"Mustang, I-"

"Brother!" The door was thrown open and Al stumbled in, Mikah shortly behind him. They had dirt streaks on their clothes and excited faces.

"Al! What are you doing at this time of night, out running around?" Ed's mind went to the note. Someone would disappear. He crossed the floor, pulling his brother into a rough hug. "You need to be careful."

"Brother, I was at Jeb's." Al hugged his brother back, happy for the affection, although confused by the reasoning. Didn't his brother figure that he would stay with Mikah?

Ed released his brother, stepping back. "Mikah, I trust you got my brother in plenty of trouble?"

"Not at all, Ed!" Mikah grinned. "I was helpful!"

"He was!" Al interrupted before they could have a proper conversation. "Brother, I found something. Well, Mikah found it and showed me."

"Found what?" Mustang stood.

"Mustang!" Al smiled, but it quickly faded. Should he talk about the case in front of their superior officer?

"What did you find, Al?" Ed repeated.

"Well, we were out in the woods, and there was this basement or cellar or something. But not connected to a house. It was just…there. Anyway, we went inside. And there are all these boxes. They were full of uniforms." Al spoke in a hurry, proud to have more information on their over complicating case.

"Where did you say this was, Al?" Ed glanced towards Mustang.

"It's in the woods; I can show you the way." Mikah answered.

"No, not tonight," Mustang interrupted their conversation. "We'll go investigate tomorrow."

"We?" Ed arched a brow. "Since when is it your style to get involved in my case?" Ed demanded, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Since this case became so threatening." Mustang's tone was completely serious, the worried tone from earlier gone.

"Brother, what is he talking about?"


	18. Late & Lost

_**S**_orry it's short and a little late. Moved today. Enjoy

"Brother, what is he talking about?" Al sounded worried, shooting his brother a questioning glance.

"Nothing really, Al," Ed waved his hands around vaguely, as though the motion alone would allow the subject to change.

"Brother." Al's eyes narrowed. "I'm old enough to know, okay? Stop treating me like a child."

"I'm just trying to watch out for you! Maybe the less you know right now is better!" Ed snapped.

Al opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut without a word. He glared at Ed before turning away from him. "Good night, Mustang. Come on, Mikah," He waved for the boy to follow him, leading him down the hall, to his room.

"Why won't you tell him?" Mustang asked, his voice low and sprinkled with curiosity. Maybe working with Fullmetal would be entertaining. He would consider it a learning experience.

"Well, if the freak that sent you the letter knows when you showed it to me in order to calculate three days, then he must know who all reads it. Maybe he has spies or something." Ed dropped into the chair, groaning. "How the hell should I know? Anyway, I just don't want Al worrying. He's been so happy lately."

"Of course," Mustang replied, although Ed wasn't sure what he was confirming.

"I'm going to get another drink." Ed didn't offer Mustang one, just took his glass with him. In the kitchen, he swallowed down one glass before refilling both and rejoining Mustang. "You know, I have someone I need to go see. You are more than welcome to stay here with Al."

Mustang arched a brow, looking skeptic. "Where would that be?"

"I didn't sign up to give you the details of my personal life." He drained the glass. "Just watch Al, alright?" Without waiting for a reply, he made his way to the door.

The streets were a little more unsteady than he remembered, and surely that wall hadn't always been there. That thought made him smile. He tilted his head back and studied the sky as he walked. Really, why was he so worried? His stomach was warm and his throat burned in a familiar, welcoming way.

His feet walked the familiar path without really thinking, and he found himself back at the bar where everything had started. He slid into his old seat and waved at the bartender.

"The usual?" She smiled as she sat the drink in front of him. "Haven't seen you in a few days, had me worried. Your friend is here as well, I do believe he went on in to your room." She nodded towards the hall.

Ed drained the glass, nodded his thanks, and walked to the room. He threw the door open. "Damn you." He said by way of greeting.

Jeb narrowed his eyes. "Damn me?" He stood, crossing the room. "What have I done?"

"What haven't you done?" Ed snapped, closing the door without looking away from Jeb.

"You tell me." He turned away from the other boy, casually sitting on the bed. "You seem frustrated. Come here, I'll take care of that."

Ed forgot why he was so angry. Seeing the boy who had provided him with a type of comfort for months in such a familiar situation, he dropped beside him.

Jeb trailed his fingers down the boy's face. "Tell me what's bothering you?" He whispered softly.

Without a second thought, Ed told Jeb all about the statues, the note, and his worries for Al.

Jeb nodded, his face thoughtful while he listened. "I think I can help."


	19. Jealousy & Juniper

_**S**_orri I didn't post yesterday. Was super busy, moving stuff around and whatnot.

* * *

"I don't know why I'm so mad at him." Al dramatically fell onto the bed, Mikah settling beside him.

"He doesn't give you enough attention." Mikah didn't offer the information so much as blatantly supply the answer to the dilemma.

"What?" Al sat up quickly, ready to deny the statement. But his mouth fell shut with out a reply.

"It's okay," Mikah placed a supportive hand on Al's shoulder. "You can tell me what you're thinking."

Al shot a shy glance at his friend, before staring at the wall. He leaned against Mikah, tucking his hands between his knees. "Maybe it is the lack of attention."

"It must be different, now that Ed can see Jeb at any time."

"It's not just Jeb, its Mustang, too. It just seems that… Before everything was fixed, I was the only thing Brother worried about. He focused on me so much, but now, since everything is back to the way…to a more normal… to…Well, anyway. I just…I feel like we have secrets now. I want to tell him, but…" Al trailed off, his words uncertain.

Mikah offered no words, sliding his arm around Al. As the silence fell over them, they could hear the door open and shut.

"He must have left." Al frowned. "I've half a mind to chase him down."

Mikah shook his head. "If something is bothering him, then isn't it best to simply wait? Let him calm down and come to you." He sounded much more mature than any boy his age.

Al opened his mouth, but found no objection leaving it, so he shut it again.

"Hey, I've got an idea! There is that picnic coming up! You guys should go to it! It'll be fun and bonding, and then you can get back on track with each other!" Mikah clapped his hands and cheered gleefully.

"Picnic?" Al perked at the idea. "Are you going?"

Mikah tilted his head, then slowly shook it. "I don't think so, I don't think Jeb will want to. Anyway! It'll be you and Ed. Don't you see? You feel rejected by him, but he must feel that way about you as well!" Mikah's thoughts formulated slowly, but he seemed certain.

"You are right. I just need to talk to him." Al fell back on the bed, suddenly tired. "Come on, let's sleep." He tugged on the blankets.

Mikah slid next to him, cuddling the other boy to his chest. "'Night, Al," He whispered, pressing his lips gently to Al's forehead.

"Night, Mikah." Al wiggled closer to his friend's hold.

"I just don't know what to do anymore." Ed whispered, his head dropping into his hands.

Jeb shifted so he sat behind Ed, his fingers moving swiftly as he gently undid the braid in the blonde's hair. "Just relax," He murmured soothingly.

Ed sat up straighter, his mood thoughtful. He was so lost in thought, he hardly noticed when the other male tugged off his shirt, barely felt the cold air hitting his chest. So distracted, he didn't really feel the ink on his cold shoulder as a single finger traced out a transmutation circle.

* * *

**_J_**ust wanted to add a little. Whenever I swear -because in rl I don't say no-no words- I say "Juniper Lee!" Where this came from, I honestly cannot tell you. But Juniper signifies the need to take the good with the bad, and I though that it was fitting :]


	20. Emotional Dreams

"Brother?" The voice rang through the empty hallway. _How did I get here? _Al's hand trailed the wall as he felt his way around the unfamiliar darkness.

_Why isn't Brother replying?_ The silence was overbearing. It seemed to carry a suffocating weight with it, making every footstep slow.

He forced himself to keep moving forward. He could see a light up ahead, like a light at the end of a tunnel. Only it was thin, small, and near to the ground. Like…Like a light under the door. "Brother?" He called again, his voice bouncing back sounded childish, even to his own ears.

He was losing control. This wasn't making any sense. He was terrified, although there was no reason for it. He couldn't remember waking up, getting out of bed. How had he gotten here?

"Ed?" He tried once more, using a less desperate tone.

The door was within reach now, and he reached out slowly, fearing it would be locked. The door opened easily. A single lamp glowed in the room, casting tall shadows on all the walls and providing the only source of light. The bed held a single form, still save the steady raise and fall of his chest.

Al rushed to his side, an unease filling his chest.

The form made no move to show awareness, his eyes remaining shut tight.

"Brother?" Al whimpered, confused. Why was his brother in this unfamiliar place? Why was he lying in that position, like…like…like a cadaver for burial? Tears filled his eyes as his hands found his brother's. They were cold and offered him no support.

"Ed? Brother! Wake up! What is going on?" Al whispered, scared. He desperately wanted Ed to wake up, to explain everything to him. Ed wasn't a light sleeper, why wasn't he up yet?

"Al," Ed's eyes fluttered open, a smile playing on his face.

"Brother!" Al jerked up, excited.

"Not really," Mikah's sleep glazed face was hovering over him. "You were crying out in your sleep." He mumbled, rubbing at an eye.

"I was? Sorry," Al rolled over, staring at the wall. What a strange dream. It was only a dream, yet the fear was still making his adrenaline race, he had a strange feeling of danger in his gut, and he had never felt further from Ed.


	21. Tips & Tricks

Night brings a certain cover, an easy stealth option to those who dare to venture out into it. Not that many would on a night like tonight. Doors were shut and shades pulled tight. There was an ominous feel to the air, and no one was in a hurry to test it.

No one, save the single soul, slipping out through the houses, breaking through the forest, and sliding open a door in the clearing of trees.

"Think you know my secrets?" The voice broke the silence, as hands moved boxes into the center of the room. A flash of light filled the air, and the boxes were gone. Less than a minute later, so were all signs that the place had ever existed.

Sunlight broke the horizon, sending shadows scattering.

Ed awoke to another pounding headache. Had his mouth ever felt this dry? He rolled off the bed, his feet hitting the cold floor.

"Leaving so soon?" Jeb's voice was soft.

Ed looked back at his friend and smirked. "You miss me and I haven't even left yet." He noticed, but wrote off, that Jeb was standing by the door, fully dressed himself.

Jeb's eyes told stories as his lips curled up. "Ed, you are naïve."

Ed shrugged, not bothering to deal with the comment. The sunlight struggling through the curtained window was too intense, the air too heavy, and his body too dry. "I need a drink." He groaned, not daring to stretch. His body hurt, and his head felt as though he had been mulled by a bear.

"Let me get it for you." Jeb offered, leaving the room.

"How…How does he do that?" Ed asked the empty room, dropping back on the bed, which he instantly regretted. Paint jolted through his body. He froze, waiting for the feeling of needing to externalize his insides to disappear.

Jeb cane back, a glass of water in one hand, a beer in the other. "Your choice," He set both on the bedside table. "Worst part of drinking, eh?" He offered up casually, as though yesterday had never happened, as though everything was normal.

"Yea," Ed gulped down the water, eyeing the beer.

"Drink it, it'll take the edge off." Jeb's eyes searched Ed's back as he reached for the drink. There, in the corner, perfectly drawn, was the first step in his new plan.


	22. Scandals & Secrets

"Come on, Al, we don't have all day." Ed grumbled, shifting from one foot to the next.

"I know it was here!" Al whimpered.

"Well, it's not now." Mustang shrugged nonchalantly.

"I know it was here." Mikah whispered, standing beside Al. "This doesn't make any sense."

"Maybe it was somewhere else. You said it was late, right, Al?" Ed started to walk out of the clearing.

"It was here." Mikah insisted, anger coloring his voice.

"Well, you keep hunting for what's clearly not here. I'm going back." Ed turned on heel, leaving them standing in the clearing staring after them.

"Brother," Al stood in the door way.

"Yea?" Ed didn't look away from the window.

"It really was there." Al whispered.

"Was it, Brother?" His teeth ground together as he tried to hold back the flow of words.

"Why don't you believe me?" Al whispered.

"Why won't you quit playing games? Clearly, there was nothing there. Whole cellars don't appear in the woods, or vanish, Al! This is serious! Those are real people out there, dead, due to alchemy."

Al backed away, wincing at his brother's anger. "I'm not playing." He mumbled, eyes on the ground.

Ed ignored the comment, returning to seething and staring out the window.

After a long moment of silence, Al crossed the room and stood next to him, not quite touching him.

"I'm sorry, Brother." Al whispered, and his words spoke volumes. He wasn't apologizing for the trip to the woods, but for the stress of the assignment and for not understanding what it was that was eating at him.

"Brother," Mikah stood in the doorway. "We need to talk."

"Mikah," He sighed. "Now isn't the best of times."

"Why not?" Mikah crossed the room, his expression showing knowledge beyond his years. "I'm tired of keeping it a secret. You don't know how much I want to say, Oh, by the way, Al, my brother has a huge secret."

"Why would you want to say it?" He growled, throwing himself onto the couch, only to jump back up.

"I don't want to keep secrets from my friend!"

Jeb sighed, pacing the room. "You've gotten too attached."

"Me?" Mikah asked incredulously. "Are you saying that you feel nothing for Ed?"

"I'm saying that we've been here too long. Things will look suspicious if we leave now, and we would jeopardize our mission."

"Why can't we just tell them, Brother?" Mikah dropped onto the couch.

Jeb folded himself beside his brother, pulling him into an embrace. "No one would understand our purpose. We must wait until it can be explained."

"And if we can't, Jeb?" Mikah asked in a serious tone.

"Then we do what we always do." Jeb tightened his hold slightly. "We run away."


	23. Adhesive & Appearances

_**S**_orri I missed yesterday. Busy, Busy. Here's the next chapter. Wrapping it up(ish) Finally

"Morning, Brother." Al stood over the stove, a spatula in one hand, plate in the other.

"Morning, Al." Ed slumped into a chair. "You got any news for today?"

"Not really." Al slid the plate in front of Ed. "I made breakfast." He felt odd, their conversation was too casual. They were both stepping around what happened yesterday. "It just doesn't make any sense." He muttered, throwing the dishes in the sink.

"Al? You okay?" Ed asked, looking up from his plate.

"I'm fine, Brother." Al offered another smile before leaving the room.

Ed dropped his fork. This whole thing was getting old. Since when did everyone decide to make his life complicated? He stood, not bothering to clean after himself, and followed Al.

"What's bothering you?" He leaned against the door frame, watching Al tug on a clean shirt. He forced himself to stay focused.

"Nothing, Brother." Al mumbled, throwing his dirty shirt into a basket.

"Clearly," Ed snorted in a sarcastic manner. "Just tell me already." He demanded.

"It was there, okay? And you may not believe me, but I was there. That means that someone knows I know." He frowned.

Ed shook his head. "Don't be crazy, Brother."

"I'm not crazy!" Al shouted.

"I didn't mean that!" Ed snapped. "They couldn't know it was you," He continued softly. "You said it was dark, right?"

"Yea," Al said in a noncommittal tone.

"Then maybe they just saw two forms running around in the woods. They don't know it was you." Ed's voice sounded hopeful as his mind ran to the note. He knew it was foolish. If they knew he was on the case, they knew Al was his brother.

Al paused, studying Ed. "So, you believe me?"

"Of course, Al," Ed smiled.

Al moved closer, sliding his arms around his brother.

Ed wrapped his arms around Al, resting his head on Al's. If only he could stay here, and just hold Al. No one would take him away. _It isn't fair_. His grip tightened slightly. They had overcome so much already. Now they were being targeted.

"I love you, Brother." Al whispered, pulling away slightly so he could look into Ed's eyes. "We've got to solve this."

Ed nodded. "It'd be easier if we had a lead."

"I have one." Both boys turned to stare at the intruder.

~Insert Commercial here~

"Winry?" Their voices blended together in shock.

She smiled, dropping her suitcase with a thud. "Didn't you miss me? I would know, seeing as how neither of you bothered to call!" Her tone was scolding, but her expression told stories of excitement and joy.

"Not that we don't enjoy unexpected visits from you," Ed began.

"What are you doing here?" Al asked, cheerful.

"Well, I heard that you two had settled here. And it has been a while since either of you have came to visit, since Ed doesn't need automail anymore."

Ed shrugged. "We've been really busy here lately."

"I know."

"You said you had a lead?" Al asked, returning to their earlier focus.

Winry looked from one boy to the other. They stood side by side, returning her look with their own questioning stares.

"If you would think, you'd realize you already know who's doing it." Winry said, as though it were obvious. "Al, who showed you were the uniforms were?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Ed, you said the statues appeared on Monday. Think real hard. Is there someone you never see on Mondays?"

Ed opened his mouth to respond, but snapped it shut. He glanced beside him, Al appeared frozen in fear.

"What are you getting at, Winry?" Ed snapped, placing a hand on Al's back. Surely there was an explanation. He'd never seen Al so happy with someone. Surely they weren't evil. _"I'm evil, yet I can't bring myself to hurt you."_ Jeb had even confessed.

"Think about it, Ed." Winry nudged her suitcase with her toe, looking, for all her part, innocent. "Denial isn't really your style."


	24. Stories & Surprises

"Do you think Winry's right, Brother?" Al asked, his voice soft.

Ed glanced down the hall, to where Winry had gone to deposit her stuff. "It would make sense…" He muttered. His words formed slowly, reluctant to agree with Winry.

"It's so great to see you again! Let's go out and do something!" Winry's cheerful voice announced her entering the room.

"Go where?" Al asked, his voice lacking the excitement.

"Anywhere! Where do you guys pass the time?"

"Here," Ed mumbled.

"Come on, cheer up!" Winry tried again.

Ed drummed his fingers on the table. "What do you know about Jeb and Mikah?"

"Brother!" Al jerked up. He wondered how Ed defined subtle.

"Oh, no, that's fine." Winry waved away Al's outburst. "See, I was studying. You know how I can get a little obsessive." She smiled at the thought. "Well, I was trying to find you and then I came across some reports of these odd statues appearing. So I stopped by to see an old friend, Sheska_*****_, and she told me some interesting things." Winry explained vaguely.

Ed stood, slamming his hands against the table. "So you're saying the military knows it's them?"

"Calm down, Ed!" Winry jumped back. Her hand reached up, fiddling with the ends of her ponytail. "You remember the _Homunculi_? When Sheska and I went exploring on our own?" She waited for the affirmative nods, before continuing. "It's a little like that. Some file information, some detective work, and," She grinned brightly, fist in the air like she had just won. "We figured it out."

Her announcement was greeted by silence.

Ed finally cleared his throat. "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Brother!" Al grabbed for Ed, holding his arm tightly. "You can't," His eyes pleaded with Ed. "What if it's dangerous?"

Ed smirked. "Don't worry about me, I can handle myself."

Winry stood back, watching the two of them. "Can't you send someone else in to get them?"

"No," Ed replied quickly. "Just let me go." He shrugged Al off of him. "If it is them, I need to know. I need to know now."

As though by call, there was a knock at the door.

"Al!" A cheerful voice bounced off the walls and found them. "Brother told me to stay put, that you two would need some time. But I wanted to see you!" Mikah skipped into the kitchen. "Why aren't you smiling?" Mikah asked, looking saddened. His eyes found Winry and he stepped back. "W-what are you doing here?"

_***S**_heska, also spelled Sciezka – She is the bookworm of the military, with photographic memory. Don't know if anyone remembers her…


	25. Fighting & Fleeing

The silence that fell over the Elric's kitchen was heavy and drawn out. Winry's eyes darted between the three boys, while they took turns staring at each other, then at her.

"How did you know where to find the uniforms?" Al asked, breaking the silence.

"I told you, I was out exploring." Mikah studied Al's face. "Why? You look angry. I thought the uniforms were important?"

"Haven't you noticed the statues appearing by the gate?" Ed ignored his question.

Mikah nudged the ground with his boot. "Yes, but…So? What about them?" He raised his voice defensively.

Ed slammed his hands against the table. "What do you have to do with the statues?"

"W-with statues?" Mikah shook his head, as though trying to shake the thought away.

"Damnit!" Ed spun away, running his hands through his bangs in a frustrated manner. This succeeded in doing nothing than tangling his braid.

"Couldn't you just explain this to me?" Mikah looked bashful. "I don't understand why this is such a big deal!" He was close to whining.

Al's eyes were taking in Winry, confusion plain on his face.

"Hey, Ed, is Mikah here?" The call floated through the open door.

"Great, just the person we needed. Get in here, Jeb, we need to talk." Ed called, his facial expression unchanging.

"What did I do this time? Surely you aren't still saying-"

"Shut up." Ed growled. He crossed the room, standing directly in front of Jeb.

Jeb frowned down at Ed. "Why are you using that tone?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame, the picture of nonchalance.

"Brother…" Mikah whispered, nodding his head towards Winry.

"W-what is she doing here?" He jumped forward, reaching protectively towards Mikah.

"What do you mean, what is she doing here?" Ed snapped, catching Jeb's shirt. "What are you playing at?"

"Mikah, we're leaving."

"I don't think so." Ed twisted the material, drawing Jeb closer. "Tell me what you know about the statues."

Jeb sucked in a deep breath, placed both hands on Ed's chest, and shoved him away.

Ed slid backwards, knocking over a chair. "You're not going anywhere!" His fist connected with Jeb's face, earning him a grunt of pain. The older brothers tumbled down, their fists tangling with each other as their anger built.

"Brother!" Both boys shouted at the same time, stepping forward and stopping.

"Tell him to leave my brother alone!" Mikah cried, grabbing Al's arm.

"Tell your brother to quit turning people into statues!" Al shot back, twisting away from Mikah.

Jeb froze, eyes wide. "P-people?" He swallowed. "Y-You think I…would do that?" His hands dropped, and he just lay on the floor, defeated.

Ed clutched Jeb's shirt, but his grip was weak. "You have to know… Winry said…" His head hung.

"Brother," Al glanced around the room. "Winry's gone."

_**D**_un Dun, Duuun! :]


	26. No Resolution

Ed jumped off Jeb. "Winry!" His voice rang out through the house. _No! There hasn't been enough time! He said three days! _His thoughts were as desperate as his voice.

"Brother," Al grabbed Ed's arm. "She must have left." He had a way of sounding as though he had just thought of this obvious statement.

Ed nodded, not listening. Why would Winry just leave, when she was the key to this argument?

Jeb stood. "I'm leaving," He announced, a meaningful look at Mikah.

Ed hesitated. "Wait, Jeb, if she left because-"

"Shut up!" Jeb snapped, slamming a fist into the wall. "Blame me once, shame on me. Blame me twice, shame on you." Jeb narrowed his eyes. "How many times can you accuse me before you realize I haven't done anything?"

Ed opened his mouth to reply before snapping it shut.

"What if, Brother…" Al didn't finish the statement, letting it trail of. The meaning was clear, what if Winry was right.

If she was, they couldn't let the two of them to leave. If they were the guilty party, then allowing them to leave would only open opportunities for them to strike again.

"Maybe you should hang out." Ed suggested, his voice demanding rather than offering.

"I don't think-"

"You're staying." Ed cut Jeb off. His eyes softened. "It's not personal."

"It is to me." Jeb snapped, his eyes narrowing. "Why don't you go find your friend, and just stay out of my life?" He turned on heel and left the house before anyone could object.

Ed stared, fists clenched. Part of him wanted to chase him down, demand answers. Another part wanted to punch him, nice and hard. The winning part made him loosen his body. "I need to think." He told Al, leaving the room.

Al opened his mouth, but words wouldn't come out. Finally he turned to Mikah. "So, you know Winry from somewhere?"

_**T**_his is actually getting towards the end. This chapter was more filler than anything, and you find out most of the plot in the next chapter. Hope you're enjoying !


	27. Another Disappearance

_**R**_eal fast :: Thanks for the reviews & adding it to alerts/favorites. You guys are all wonderful

_**E**_njoy !

_How could it be Jeb? Why did Winry just disappear? Wouldn't someone have heard her if she just up and left? _Ed dropped his head into his hands, rubbing his face angrily.

Something wasn't adding up.

"So, you know Winry from somewhere?"

Mikah dropped into a chair. "Yes, she actually came to our house."

Al waited, but when it became clear Mikah wasn't continuing, he prompted him, nudging him with a foot. "Why? What did she do?"

Mikah tilted his head. "She told me that I would meet you, that we were to become friends." He nodded, as though agreeing with himself. "It was all very fortune teller-like." He shrugged. "Who is she?"

Al eyed Mikah. That didn't sound at all like Winry. "She's a childhood friend." He answered simply.

Mikah heaved a sigh and stood, looking like a spoiled child who had been told he couldn't have more dessert. "You're mad at me." It wasn't a question. "You blame me for something?" That wasn't meant to be a question, but his tone implied otherwise.

"I'm not mad." Al sounded exhausted. His voice rung like Ed's in his ears. Not untrue, but not honest, either. "I just need to think." He quoted his brother.

Mikah nodded. "I should find out what Jeb is doing." He turned to leave, but stopped before leaving the kitchen. "Al…" He turned back to the boy, rushing over and hugging him. "I've never had a friend like you before." He drew back, tears in the corners of his eyes.

Al smiled and ruffled his hair. "I'll stop by tomorrow, okay?"

Mikah nodded, pressed a kiss to Al's cheek, and rushed out, his last sight of Al was him blushing, a hand on the place his lips had just been.

Mikah smiled to himself as he nearly ran all the way home.

He threw open the door, his mind half aware of the lack of warmth and light from the fire. "Brother!" He called, his eyes scanning each room as he passed. "Jeb?" He tried again. He didn't need to finish checking the house to know that his brother was gone.


	28. Situations Advance

_**A**_ little different, this chapter…

"What do we do now?" Al sat on the edge of the bed, his knees drawn to his chest.

"What do you think? What do you make of all this?" Ed asked. It wasn't fair to ask Al's opinion, when he didn't know half the details. Ed's mind wandered to the note. Maybe he should get Mustang's opinion.

"Where do you think Winry's gone?" Al stretched, moving to the window. He stared out it with intensity, as if she would be standing there.

"Do you think it was them?" Ed whispered the question they were both thinking.

"I don't…At least, I don't want to." Al's voice was faint, and when he looked at Ed, only sadness showed on his face.

Ed tugged his brother's arm, wrapping him in a hug. _I was supposed to protect him._

Al held tightly to Ed, feeling as though he was at sea in the world, and his brother was the only thing keeping him above water.

Mikah sunk to the floor, bringing his hands up to cover his face. Tears streaked down his face, escaped his hands, and dripped to the floor. Why would Jeb leave him?

The sound of something falling made him jerk up. Was there someone else in the house?

He stood quickly, suddenly scared. "J-Jeb?" He called, knowing it wasn't his brother. He stumbled a few steps forward, but the silence seemed unapproachable. There were no sounds from the rooms, and he wasn't sure where the noise had erupted from the first time.

Without turning his back to the hall, he moved towards the door, feeling unsafe in his own house. Once he had stumbled out the door, he turned. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He had to find someone to help him. Something had happened to his brother.

"Brother," Al's voice was soft. "I love you."

Ed drew back from Al slightly, staring into his eyes. He worked to form words, but suddenly, speaking didn't seem important. He could feel Al's hands, clutching at the back of his shirt. He was so close, why resist?

Forcing every thought from his mind, shoving away all the fear of rejection and his brother's disgust, he leaned closer.

They were both boys. And brothers. But there was something natural in the way their lips fit together.

Al's little gasp of surprise opened his mouth enough for Ed to deepen the kiss, his tongue hesitant as he tasted the new territory.

Al was so soft, so sweet. Ed slowly brought a hand up, tracing his brother's cheek. So soft. He slid his hand through his hair, pulling him slightly closer. He wanted more. So sweet.

Al sighed softly, clutching tighter. He wanted to move closer, but he was afraid to let go of Ed. Afraid that he would disappear, that this would all go away. That it wasn't real.

Ed broke the kiss, hesitant to open his eyes. A multitude of ideas ran through his eyes. Would Al run from him? Would he be disgusted? Would he hate him?

"Al, I-" His words were lost as they both jumped, the sound of the door being thrown open and shouting broke the moment.

_**R**_eal fast :: Do you like the short chapters? Sometimes, when I'm reading really long chapters, I'm like…Errr, I need to stop. So it gets a little distracting, takes away from the story. As for the shorter chapters, I'm like "Ohers, more cliffhangers." So, what's your opinion? Message me, leave a review, let me know what you like Thanks for reading!


	29. Stop and Think

"Where do you think he would go?" Ed asked, watching Mikah pace the room.

"I don't know, I don't know!" Mikah whined, his voice gaining pitch as he worried.

"Did he leave a note?" He tried again.

"I don't know!" Mikah stopped pacing, panic evident in his features.

"Just calm down," Al grabbed the boy's shoulders. "Think," Ed watched his brother take on an air of authority.

Mikah eyed the wall with regard. "I can't think of anything." He muttered, balling his hands into fists. "Why would he leave me?"

Ed opened his mouth, but snapped it shut. It was still too soon for the mystery person to be acting on the letter. And why would both Jeb and Winry go missing? He said one disappearance.

"Brother?" Al was staring at him. "What are you thinking?"

Ed shook his head, offering a slight smile. "We'll figure something out if-"

"I know!" Mikah's eyes lit up. "He would have gone…But you aren't…So he would…" He sunk to the floor. "It doesn't make sense!"

"Maybe it has to do with the statues…" Al whispered.

Mikah stood quickly. "No! My brother didn't do that!"

Ed tapped a finger to his lips. "Okay, he didn't." He waited for another suggestion. With the lack of one, his fist connected with the wall. "Damn it," He swore, stopping himself from punching the wall at the last moment. "I'm going to talk to Mustang. He has to know something." With that, he left the two boys to themselves.

He didn't make it three steps when he realized this was a mistake. "Al," He ran back into the house. "Come on, you're going with me."

Al was sitting on the floor, back to the wall, next to Mikah. "Why?" He was already standing, offering Mikah his hand. "You too,"

"Don't ask questions." Ed ran a hand through his bangs, his impatience obvious. Still, he waited for them both to stand before walking out.

They followed closely, walking close to each other. "I just can't think of anywhere…" Mikah whispered.

Al shrugged. "Mustang will have some suggestion."

Ed stopped. "Al, take me to that place in the woods. You know, the one you said the uniforms were in."

Al opened his mouth, but snapped it shut and nodded. Ed must have a plan. He led the way without another word, Mikah still beside him.

The path through the woods was unadventurous, despite the constant looking back to make sure they weren't being followed. There was a small string of swears when Ed almost tripped.

"This is it." Al announced.

Ed stepped up beside him, a look of confusion crossed his face. Unlike last time, the cellar doors were there.

Al yanked the doors open, and turned to Ed. "Brother? Are we going in?" Al didn't seem to surprised to find the doors there.

Ed nodded, slipping in first. There was a dim light glowing at the bottom. Before his eyes could take in the cause of the light or the surroundings, he spotted what he was looking for.

There, in the candle light, stood Jeb. He back to Ed, his hands working furiously at something.

"I'm so glad you found the way."

_**T**_his chapter seems a little rushed, but I've got to run off to do other things. Hope you're not too disappointed.


	30. Crowded & Confusing

"I'm so glad you found the way." The voice was raspy, almost inhuman.

"Tucker!*" Al cried, surprised to see the man.

Ed glared at the man. "What are you doing here?" This had something to do with the military, then. It had to, as far as Tucker was involved. His research… Ed growled. "Are you performing more alchemy on humans?" His hands itched with the want to strangle the man before him, despite the obvious size difference.

Tucker smiled his sick smile. "What are you talking about, Ed?" His eyes flickered to Al. "Alphonse," He seemed to study him. "You look much better without the armor."

Al shuddered. This was the man who almost killed him using him as a base for alchemy. "What are you doing here, Tucker?" He cried out, moving closer to Ed.

Mikah had left Al's side and was clinging to Jeb. Jeb had stepped away from the table, a piece of chalk in one hand. On the table was a perfectly drawn transmutation circle. "Brother, what is going on?" Mikah whispered, his eyes worried. "It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Why is everyone involved?"

"Turn out like this? Did you plan this?" Ed snapped at the two. His eyes took in the circle, and he felt something in his stomach lurch.

Tucker took a step back. "Seems the scene is a little crowded." He rasped. "I'm afraid I don't follow along quite right."

Ed's eyes narrowed. He could possibly find a reason to justify Tucker's appearance. He was always somewhere when trouble arose. The military saw to this. Jeb and Mikah seemed to be playing a hand in this, but he couldn't figure out what. The only part that he couldn't make sense of in the most unrelated sense was Winry. Why was she here?

Al seemed to be piecing the same thoughts together. "Winry," He looked at his childhood friend. There was something different about her. Her clothes were the same, her hair as shiny in the candle light as ever. But there was something in her eyes, a determination. Something in the set of her face, the frown that curved her mouth. Expectation.

"Winry? So that is her name?" Tucker smiled his twisted smile again. "She is most informative." He nodded, as though talking to himself. And he could have been, because no one seemed to respond to him.

"What are you doing here?" Al asked, his eyes searching the room while his focus never left her.

"I don't know. One moment I was in the kitchen, and then I was here." She sounded nervous.

Ed's mind flashed back to the time Winry was kidnapped. She had almost been sliced to pieces by that crazy man. She had been frightened then, and much more so then now. And then, she had known what was going on. It didn't make sense that she would be less so now, when she was clueless.

"Liar," He grunted, his hands coming together with a clap that resounded through the room as he slapped the ground. Around Winry, the ground seemed to raise, to trap her.

"What are you doing, Brother?" Al cried, taking a step forward.

"What are you doing here, Winry?" Ed repeated his brother's question.

Winry was pounding on her entrapment, crying out incoherently in shock and fear.

"Brother!" Al tried to get Ed's attention again.

Ed's eyes narrowed, and his hands met again. "Answer me!" He took a step forward, and Al grabbed his arm.

"Stop it!" Al cried, clutching his brother. His mind flashed back to when they were fighting the homunculi and Ed had transmuted the body of sloth, who had looked just like their mother. What would he do to Winry?

Jeb, realizing no one was paying the slightest attention to him, reached towards the table, towards the alchemy drawing.

* * *

_*** Is**_ Tucker dead? Does he ever really die? He should. He is the one who transmutes his daughter into a chimera.

Season 1. Episode: Night of the chimera's cry. He's a psycho. He's also a little stalkerish. And his head is upside down. And he's gross. And he gives me the heeber jeebers. Juust saying.

_**A**_lso :: I missed yesterday, so if I get some time today and finish it up, I'll post another chapter. Sorri, sorri !

_**Quick Replies :**_

RomiofAmestria – You make me giggle. Yes, stuff happens to Ed. Soon.

LadyFox83 – Did you review EVERY chapter? You're so wonderful 5 stars for you

Princessciel – I've been thinking about another lemony scene, but I don't want to overdo it for those who are reading for the plot. Maybe I'll write one, publish it separately, and you can just go read it there…Or maybe I'll just throw it in and be like "Oh, oops. This is Chu, it was bound to happen."

Gomez – Haha, few more chapters and it's all over :] Thanks for all your reviews. You're super duper

Sam's She Alpha - Thank you Darlin


	31. Lets Complicate This

**Sam's She Alpha **"I was also shocked that tucker was STILL alive!" I laughed at that for hours.

Ed jerked away from Al, his teeth grinding together and his eyes narrowed. Al stood a few inches away from him, looking shocked.

"Brother…You're…You're…"

Jeb was breathing heavy by the table, the alchemy symbol glowing faintly. Mikah stood behind him, worry dancing on his features. "It gets a little worse every time, Brother." He whispered. He managed to catch Al's eyes and shake his head, signaling not to tell.

Al let his statement fall, unfinished. He wasn't sure who exactly was in fault in the room, but he wasn't about to blame his friend without proof. He was anything but rash.

Ed shot a look at Al, but quickly refocused on Winry's imprisonment. His eyes darted to Tucker, who hadn't moved. He seemed to just be surveying the scene. Nothing was making any sense, and it was difficult to keep track of everyone.

Jeb managed a few halting steps next to Ed, and then dropped his hands on his knees, breathing tiredly.

"What did you do?" Ed glanced at him from the corner of his eye, but looked back up, certain Tucker had been moving around. The alchemist was still standing there, unmoving.

Jeb offered no reply. "Who is he?" He nodded towards Tucker.

"The sowing-life alchemist," Ed wasn't sure whether he trusted Jeb, but he couldn't watch everyone. "Tell me, Tucker, if you've given up your research for Nina?" He bit out the words, his voice wavering on the name. The little girl had grown on him, and the sickness of Tucker's work had left him unimpressed.

"Nina," Tucker rasped. "She will join me, she is almost complete." He had attempted many times to bring his daughter back. While each attempt had brought her a little closer to original, his human alchemy was still a failure. This was in part, or maybe completely, to be blamed on Scar, who had uncreated her and left none of her remains to be scraped from the walls and ground.

Seeing that Tucker was going to offer no more information, Ed turned to where Winry was entrapped. She had fallen quiet, and it worried him.

"Winry," His call received no reply, and he took a few steps forward, halting suddenly.

Winry stood in front of him, leaning casually on the stone that had held her captured minutes before.

Ed stared at her, wide eyed. "Winry, you can't do alchemy."

She gave a small laugh, flipping her hair back. "Ed, you've known me from childhood. Of course I can't."

"Then how did you…?" His eyes widened as he watched someone step from behind the boxes, to stand next to Winry. If he thought things were complicated before, this one additional person through the scales over.

* * *

This one is, once more, really short. Buuuut, I see the end in the near future


	32. Enter Explanation

Jeb gave a small sigh. He wasn't certain who this new comer was, but he hoped things would become obvious soon. He could feel the tension of Ed beside him, and he was glad it wasn't him at the other end of the boy's rage. If one alchemic motion left him breathless, and Ed was able to keep going, he would lose sure enough.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

A sarcastic laugh floated over, and he leaned casually against the stones. "Really, Fullmetal, you didn't see this coming?" His laugh echoed.

"Kimblee," Al stared at the man. He was the one who had nearly killed him, turning his body into a ticking bomb. A shudder ran over him at the memory. "How did you free Winry?" He knew to start with the basics. Keeping Kimblee talking was the goal, just long enough to come up with a plan.

"I've learned a few tricks, boys." His smile broadened. "Tucker isn't the only one here with a goal, is he?"

"What does Tucker have to do with this?" Ed demanded, his hands curling into fists.

Kimblee gave another laugh. "Have you figured out nothing, Fullmetal?" His eyes darted to the other set of brother's, sending them a slimy look. "I see you've made new friends."

"Leave them out of this!"

"Oh, I would, but they've already gotten themselves so involved. Don't you think so, Tucker?"

"Yes, yes," Tucker rubbed his hands together, his expression almost eager.

Kimblee glanced over at Winry, who had remained silent. "Well, don't you have anything to say?"

Winry shook her head, uncharacteristically quiet.

"Are you the one making the statues?" That would be a new trick for Kimblee, who usually made bombs of his victims.

"Well, Fullmetal, don't let me take all the credit." Kimblee shoved his hands in his pockets, the picture of casual. "See here, Tucker here, he simply wants Nina back. And Winry, well, she's just had for a little fame, maybe some appreciation."

"What do you have to gain from this?" Ed's mind reeled. What was Winry doing?

"Me?" Kimblee repeated his sarcastic laugh. "Why, I just want to help people." His laugh bounced off the walls, mocking.

"Winry, what have you done?" Al broke into their conversation.

"Alphonse, don't look so surprised." Tucker was the first to respond.

"Oh, Al," Winry looked on the verge of tears. "I love you both, like my brothers. I did so much for you, and yet, you were never grateful." Her eyes flashed at Ed. "Do you think I want to sit around and make automail for you all day?"

Ed ruffled his hair, giving an embarrassed half-smile. "Well, yea, I kind of did think that."

Winry glared at him. "Well, you thought wrong." She snapped, biting her words out.

"That doesn't make sense, though. So Brother didn't say thank you often enough. You…You can't just turn people into statues!"

"I didn't do that," Winry laughed. "I can't do alchemy, remember."

"Well…What did you do?" Al asked sheepishly.

"Isn't that much obvious?" Winry grinned. "Look around you," Her voice was egotistical, proud. "Why do we have a full team, while you have a pathetic alchemist who's already worn out and his little brother, who couldn't be more afraid right now? We haven't even started fighting, and you're team is half out."

"What's your point?" Ed demanded. Behind him, Mikah was hiding away, murmuring about not being afraid. He wasn't fooling anyone. As the youngest person in the room, he had the right to be afraid.

"My play in this act was simply to distract the military. When you confronted the brothers so boldly, I knew that the plans had been moved up. So much for three days," She shook her head in mock disappointment.

"I haven't finished the need statues to form the gateway, but we'll work with what's there. Maybe, Fullmetal, you and your brother would like to be the third statue!" Kimblee's eyes flashed with excitement. "Your friends would make the best bombs!"

Tucker stepped forward. "I thought we weren't hurting the Elric brothers. Aren't they needed?" He rasped, worry evident behind his glasses.

"Don't be a fool!" Kimblee pushed himself off the stone. "We can work without them," With a smile, he turned to Tucker. "Ask another question, and we'll work without you as well."

_**I**_ foresee 4 chapters, give or take, for the ending. Don't quote me on that. I originally wanted Kimblee to be Havoc, and to make Winry the main evil mastermind. But Havoc's lack of alchemy ruined that for me. So I considered making Mustang evil. But I just love him.


	33. Let's Get Physical

Winry, Kimblee, and Tucker; it just didn't make any sense. Why would Kimblee, a power hungry, slightly insane man feel the need to develop such a team? And Tucker; the man was even more insane, so fixated on bringing his daughter back. Then Winry…She was the last link, and the most confusing.

Ed clinched his fists, his teeth grinding together. None of it made any sense!

"It's your move, Fullmetal." Kimblee taunted him.

"I still don't think I follow," Ed leaned back slightly, willing his body to relax. Showing them he was frustrated would get him nowhere.

"How dense can you be?" Kimblee smiled at his own joke.

"Winry, you mentioned three days. Does that mean the note…That was you?"

Winry smiled. "I guess that wasn't so hard to figure out, huh? I've known you so long, your reactions were predictable. Although, I'll admit, I expected you to tell Al. See, the plan was, you told Al, you both worried. Then I show up, and talk to Al, take him somewhere with me. I don't know, a little trip without big brother. Then you freak and kill the boys there." She shrugged. "A wonderful plan, really. We still had you, and we wouldn't have to worry about them."

"Why would you worry about them anyway, who are they to you?" Ed's eyes darted around the room. He needed a weapon, a strategy, a plan. Kimblee could make bombs, and apparently statues, out of his body. Close range wouldn't be useful there. Tucker was crazy, but he wouldn't prove much of a challenge. Winry…What could he do about her?

"You're such an idiot. I could practically smell him on you; I knew he'd gotten to you. Tell me, you didn't even notice what he did to you?" She laughed, moreover cackled, rather.* When it was obvious the joke was lost on Ed, she proceeded to explain. "There's an alchemy circle on your shoulder. I can't tell you exactly what one, Alchemy never really interested me." Half a lie, she'd toyed with the fancy a while, but of course, she wasn't skilled in the area. "Jeb must have drawn it on you during one of your all-nighters." She said the phrase with scorn. "As if your lack of awareness wasn't enough then, looks at you now. Do you even know why Jeb is so tired?" She already knew the answer, and therefore didn't wait for a reply. "That little mark on your body? He's using it to defend you." She laughed again, as though the idea of defending another person proved humorous.

Ed look slightly shocked as he glanced over at Jeb.

Jeb gave a sheepish smile. "If I told you what I was up to, you would only have questioned me. It probably would have added a lot of doubt in your opinion of me."

Ed frowned slightly. He'd have to apologize to Jeb lately. Assuming that he was evil and killing people when it was the exact opposite. _Wonderful judge of character I am._

Kimblee covered a yawn with his hand. "Are we done talking yet, I want to see someone go Boom!" His eyes lit at the word, but his words were echoed by Ed's clap.

Blue light filled the air as the ground rose up, trapping Winry and Kimblee in it.

"Get out of the way!" Ed shoved Jeb and Mikah back, stepping forward in a defensive stance.

Al glanced down at the feeling of something in his hand. Mikah was shoving chalk into his hand.

"You need a circle, right?" He quickly stepped back to Jeb.

Ed barely noticed the scene behind him, more focused on the explosion as Kimblee blew his way out of the trap.

"I much prefer to make bombs out of live objects. The explosion is much nicer." He smiled. "Come here, Ed, allow me to demonstrate my meaning."

Ed's eyes were roaming the room. What could he use as a weapon? He needed something that required no close range attacks, and wouldn't result in his arms being blown off if it were turned into a bomb.

"I grow impatient. If you won't come to me, I'll come to you!" Kimblee crossed the room in a pace just short of running; leaping over the cracks that spider webbed the floor.

Ed moved out the way, shoving Al as he went. His mind was still wondering for other weapons while he dodged away from Kimblee a second time.

"Quit running and face me like a man, Fullmetal." His voice was taunting.

Ed paused, trying to catch his breath. He had to do something, at least stall him. His hands met the floor as he flipped out of the way, quickly transmuting another ground prison. He grabbed the leg of the table Jeb had been standing at, transmuting it into a small, pointed throwing stick. When Kimblee burst from the prison in an explosion, he threw it.

With the dust clouds settling, it would have proved hard for Kimblee to miss. But it was made easy as Winry cried out warning.

Kimblee moved around the arrow. "Are you getting brave?" He frowned. "You're wasting my time." As he moved towards Ed, Ed barely managed to move with a duck and roll evasion. His hand closed around the arrow and he turned, throwing it just as Kimblee turned towards him.

His cry of pain was more one of surprise. "What's this? Reusing the same fail tactics?" Kimblee taunted him, easily pulling the sliver of woods from his side. He tossed it to the ground, shattering it with his foot. "You'll need to do better."

Ed grinned. "Yea, only that wasn't the plan. Why don't you look up?" The moment Kimblee's head tilted back, Ed's hands met the ground. Power surged through the room as the ground rose around Kimblee.

Seeing nothing in the air, Kimblee was quick to react. "I've told you, FullMetal, you need new tactics." He didn't bother dodging the wall sure to form; he could just blow it away.

"Heh," Ed smiled. "Those distracted are easily beaten." With that, he sent a second surge. This time, instead of creating a wall around him, the floor rose up and created hooks that circled around Kimblee's wrists. "Let's see you get out of that one when you can't move enough to use alchemy."

"Fullmetal, Alphonse," A voice rang from the doorway. "Are you down there?"

I don't do action-y scenes often, because those are the least entertaining to me. I tried to keep it short without losing the characters too much. Love it, Hate it?


	34. Things Heat Up

"Mustang," Al cheered. The military could properly contain these people and sort it out. He hadn't done anything, really, but he was exhausted from just trying to follow the scene.

"Alphonse, Fullmetal." Roy's eyes surveyed the scene in the candlelight. Footsteps resounded behind him as military members made their way down the stairs.

"Odd crowd here," He frowned slightly. "Want to explain what's going on?"

Ed rolled his eyes. "Couldn't you just take them in and ask for details over a nice meal?" He'd had more than his share of time in that little room.

"Kimblee," Mustang eyed the cuffed man. "I am tired of seeing you."

Kimblee gave a sarcastic laugh. "Why don't you come a little closer? I'd enjoy making you go boom!"

"Hard to do with that little piece holding you up," Mustang commented casually.

"You'll have to let me down to take me out of here." Kimblee grinned, teeth showing like a hungry shark.

Mustang heaved a sigh. "Maybe we'll lock you away in here and just bury you forever." He offered in a tone one would use to comment on the weather. "Tucker, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just dwelling, should be on my way." He rasped, shuffling forward.

"You know, his role never was clearly told." Ed bit his lip and shrugged. "Do what you want with them, I'm going home. Come on, Al."

Al nodded, shooting a look at Mikah. "Come soon?"

Mikah nodded, smiling. He turned back to his brother, whispering in his ear.

Ed eyed Jeb apologetically before making his way around the military and leading Al up the stairs.

"Brother, what do you think they'll do to Winry?" Al whispered, falling in step beside him.

"I don't know," Ed grumbled from the side of his mouth. "I don't care, either."

"Don't say that, you do too!" Al spat out quickly.

"She was killing people, Al."

"She wasn't doing that, Brother. Don't you think there's something odd there?" Al shook his head. "I'm not buying into it."

Ed arched a brow at the defiance in his brother's voice. "Come on, let's just go home." He grabbed Al's hand, leading him back through the woods and across town. They completed the trip in silence, slipping into the house.

"I'm going to take a shower," Ed stretched, making his way down the hallway.

Al watched his brother disappear into the room before dropping into a chair. He was still confused and now worried. Maybe Ed could just go back to normal, but Al found it hard. Alone in the sitting room, Al allowed the tears to fall.

Ed let the hot water pour over his body. He leaned against the wall, making no move to wash himself. After a moment, he turned off the water, feeling no better than he had when he stepped in. He wrapped a towel around his waist, giving his hair a half hearted attempt at drying it.

He buried a yawn and left the room. "Al?" He called, hearing muffled noises from the living room.

"Oh, Brother," Al wiped at his face. "I…Are you hungry?"

Ed shook his head, pain stabbing through his chest. Wandering off to think meant leaving Al alone. What kind of an idiot would do that?

He mentally berated himself as he crossed the room, wrapping Al in an embrace. "I'm sorry, Al."

Al buried his face in his brother's neck, fighting back the tears. His hands clutched at bare back before he realized what was happening. He was being held by Ed, who wasn't wearing much clothing at all. This thought chased all tears from his eyes, and he pulled back slightly.

"Brother…"

Ed loosened his hold. Al's expression had changed from sorrow to something he couldn't quite understand.

Al took a step back, his eyes roaming Ed's body. Had he always had those muscles? He never went outside shirtless, why did he have a tan? Those lines sure looked tasty. Al shook his head, trying to shake out the images of him, licking his brother's toned chest.

Ed noticed the slight dampness of his brother's clothes, and was suddenly hyper aware of the towel around his waist that hid him from nakedness. "I should get…" His eyes trailed past Al's shirt, to the bulge forming in his pants. "I should…" But the words wouldn't form in his mind.

Al stepped closer to Ed, the picture of innocence. His mind flashed back to the earlier kiss. Had that been only today?

Without giving himself a chance to doubt, he brushed his lips against Ed.

Ed was only too eager to reply, sighing in pleasure as he slid his arms back around Al, pressing his body against the boy's. He was filled with a sudden need to convert all thoughts and feelings about Al into this single kiss.

Al was practically melting against Ed's chest. His hands ran over the smooth back, his tongue tasting, touching every part of Ed's mouth. He could feel heat growing in his lower stomach.

Ed broke the kiss, his breathing quick and choppy. "Al, you don't have to do this." His words had no effect on Al, who pressed his lips to Ed's in a short, quick kiss.

"I don't have to, but I want to." His fingers played with the top edge of the towel.

Ed caught his brother's lips, giving him a teasing kiss. "If it's what you want."

Before anyone kills me WARNING

The next chapter is ENTIRELY a lemon.


	35. Save It For The Bedroom

"Brother," The word was a shuddering moan.

"Hmm," Came Ed's reply, his lips traveling to his brother's neck, where butterfly kisses turned into gentle bites and pleasurable sucking.

Al couldn't form words as another moan escaped from his lips. He pressed against his brother, his body silently begging for more. Every part of him craved the sexual attention.

Ed took a step back, earning a frustrated noise from Al.

He smiled, trying to slow his own pounding heart. "Patience," Not that he had any himself. He tugged up his brother's shirt, attacking this newly bared skin with his lips and tongue.

He found a soft pink nub with his mouth, teasing it to a hardened bud. His hand teased the ignored nub.

Al's fingers tangled in Ed's hair and his head tilted back, a groan slipping from his throat.

Ed's free hand made quick work of removing Al's pants. He slid them to the ground, trailing kisses down his stomach. He hooked his fingers on the edges of Al's boxers before raising and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Is it wrong that I've wanted this for so long?" Al whispered, his hands sliding down the toned back as he kissed his brother again. He could touch him all over, but that single kiss conveyed so much more than he could form into words.

Ed smiled. "If it's wrong, than we both are." _You're so innocent. Can you even do wrong? _He gently cupped Al's face in a hand.

Al's hand rested on Ed's as he nuzzled his palm. He kissed his hand then turned, his lips finding his brother's.

The kiss began soft and sensual, but it took Al no prompting to deepen it, demanding more. He moaned into the kiss, trying to pull Ed closer.

Ed broke the kiss, sinking lower with trailing kisses. He paused at Al's belly button, his tongue darting out to lick the warm skin.

Al shuddered lightly, the motion increasing when Ed, in a smooth jerk, removed his boxers.

Ed bit back a gasp at the sight before him. When had his little brother gotten so…big? With a small grunt of approval, his slid the tip of the appendage into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it.

"B-Brother!" Al's fingers twisted around golden locks as he fought for control. He'd never felt anything so amazing before. That's what he thought, until Ed leaned forward, taking his entire member into his mouth, giving a small hum around it.

Al's hands tightened as he bit his lip, trying to hold back the moans that rose from his throat. Warmth was spreading through his stomach, and his muscles tightened.

"B-Brother," He tried to tell him, but his breath was coming in short gasps.

Ed could sense the tension, and quickened his motions. He skimmed his teeth gently over the sensitive flesh, adding pressure to earn more moans.

Pleasure grabbed Al before he could form the words, and he bucked forward, pure ecstasy shooting through his body.

Ed swallowed every drop, giving a few licks to make sure it was clean. He tilted back, staring up at his brother's face.

His eyes were closed, and a slight layer of sweat clung to him. _He's so beautiful_. Ed thought, rising to his feet.

"That was…" Al couldn't form the words, his lips parted as he tried to regain his breathing. He pulled Ed close, pressing his lips to his.

He could still taste himself on his brother's lips. It was salty, his lips slightly sticky. Rather than being disgusted with it, however, it only served to arouse him more.

Ed broke the kiss, stepping away from Al. His gaze swam over the boy, hungrily taking in every detail.

Al blushed under the gaze, feeling his body react to the attention.

"Maybe we should move to the bedroom," Ed suggested, his body heating at the ideas and visions that danced in his mind. He could see Al, his beautiful body trapped beneath his own as he pounded into him, Al screaming his name. He gave a shuddering breath at the thought, forcing his eyes away from Al's body.

"First, can I," Al seemed slightly uncertain as he closed the distance. Distracting Ed with a kiss, he yanked away the towel.

A gasp escaped his lips as the air hit his erection, a groan following as Al pressed against it, grinding his hips.

"I want to make you," Al whispered the words between kisses. "Feel like I did." His hands slid down Ed's chest, heading lower.

Ed caught his wrists, successfully stopping him and breaking the kiss. "I've got a better idea," He gently grabbed his shoulders, turning him around. "Go to the bedroom." He whispered in Al's ear, his tongue darting out and licking his ear teasingly.

Al shuddered, a moan leaking from him. He struggled to move forward, his legs felt weak.

Ed shut the door, spinning around to press Al against it. His mouth latched on to the younger boy's neck while his hands twisted and teased his nipples.

"Moan for me," His tongue followed his words, teasing his ear before returning to the neck.

Al needed no prompting to reply, his moans growing louder as Ed's hands traveled lower, gripping Al's hardened member.

"P-Please…Brother…" Al bucked forward, trying to convince Ed to move his hand faster.

Ed grinned at Al's whimpering noises. "Come on, we were moving to the bed." Ed stepped back, making Al follow every step.

Al gently pushed his brother onto the bed, crawling on top. He pressed his body against Ed's, every move demanding attention. He rocked his hips, pressing his hardened erection against his brother's thigh.

Ed groaned at the friction, quickly rolling to pin Al. He kneeled, one knee on either side of Al's hips.

His mind flashing quickly to past moments in the room, Ed reached to the bedside table, grabbing a small bottle. "This may hurt a little," He warned, coating his fingers. He leaned back, positioning Al's hips so he was slightly off the bed. "Ready?" He leaned forward, his lips crushing Al's. He slid one well coated finger into Al's small hole.

Al jerked up at the unexpected intrusion, his pain quickly fading to discomfort as pleasure battled it when Ed wrapped a hand around Al's erection.

He pumped slowly, not wanting to propel Al too close to the edge. Not yet, anyway. Ed carefully stretched Al, adding a second finger.

Al winced in pain, jerking as a third finger was added. "St-stop, wait," He whimpered, wiggling his hips, the mixture of pain and pleasure making him uncertain.

Ed silenced Al with a kiss, his fingers moving around to find the bundle of nerves that had Al jerking up, moaning in pleasure.

"M-More," Al begged, his hips rotating.

Ed grunted at the pleasure that coursed through him as Al moved.

"Are you ready?" Ed removed his fingers, positioning his hips so he was pressed against the entrance. He leaned over, bracing himself on his arms, his chest against Al's, covering his lips with his own. Without another warning, Ed sheathed himself completely inside of Al.

"Ahhh-ha!" Al cried out in pain, jerking away.

"No, relax," Ed whispered, pressing Al back down.

Al shook his head, tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "I don't-"

"Shh, it'll be fine," Ed tenderly kissed Al's bruised lips, his hand sliding over Al's pulsating member.

Al shut his eyes, trying to concentrate over the pain. It didn't take long for him to forget the pain, and he began to move his hips slightly.

Ed clenched his teeth, Al's movement sending pleasure through his body. He began to move, pulling out and slamming back in, trying to aim for-

Al moaned loudly, his nails digging into Ed's back.

Ed grinned and slid almost completely out before slamming back into the same spot.

"L-Look at me," Ed managed between grunts and moans.

Golden orbs stared into pale brown as both boys cried out in pleasure. Sweat speckled their bodies and their chests heaved for air.

Ed quickened his motions, knowing he was close to the edge. He reached down, wrapping his hand around Al's member and pumped to the pace, which was steadily quickened.

Al's nails dug in deeper as he tried to meet every thrust, his body riveted by pure pleasure.

"B-Brother!" A mixture of word and moan poured from Al in a loud cry as he arched off the bed, spraying their chests with the warm, white substance.

The tightening muscles were more than he could resist. Biting his lip to quiet the moan, Ed followed his brother.

His chest heaving, he slid out of Al, dropping on the bed beside him.

Disheartened by the sudden loss of contact, Al started to sit up.

Ed grabbed his arm, pulling him back down. "You need a shower," He smiled, sliding his hand across the smooth skin to the back, pressing him closer so he could kiss him.

Al buried his face in Ed's neck, pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin. "I love you, Brother."

"I love you, too, Al."

And for the first time, they both truly knew the meaning behind the words.


	36. The End

"Full Metal, you did well on this." Mustang said shortly to the boy standing in his office.

Ed gritted his teeth. "What did you do to Winry?"

Mustang sighed softly, his patience running low. "I've already told you, Edward. That is not in my hands. Someone in higher power has seen to the punishment and detainment of those acting in the opposition of this case."

Ed arched a brow. That sounded odd, coming from Roy. He shrugged, sinking into a chair. His anger left him. Why should he care about the girl, she hadn't seemed to care much for them. He shook his head, his mind flashing to their youth. When had Winry quit being their friend, their sister, and became the enemy?

Mustang stood from his chair. "You seem to have a lot on your mind, Full Metal. I suggest you take a break, rest. Quit working so hard on things that are not in your hands."

Ed stood, taking the sign of dismissal.

"Brother, you didn't tell me it would hurt so much." Al whimpered, holding tightly to his brother's arm as he limped along.

Ed laughed, ruffling Al's hair. "You're the one who wanted to come to this festival."

"Mikah said he'd be here." Al glanced around for the boy. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him since the whole ordeal had been settled, and he missed him. Even though Mikah had originally told Al he wouldn't be here, word had gotten along that he'd changed his mind, and they'd arranged a meeting.

"Al! Ed!" The cheerful cry cut across the sharp green grass, and both boys turned to great Mikah and Jeb.

"Life treating you well?" Jeb asked, his eyes focused on Mikah, who was dragging Al along to a stand somewhere.

"Just about, something like that." Ed shrugged. "Look, Jeb, before this gets awkward, I just wanted to say-"

"I already know." Jeb shrugged. "You're sorry; you're a terrible judge of character." He grinned. "I already knew that."

Ed laughed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I guess you said it."

Jeb dropped onto a low running wall that marked the ends of the field that the picnic was being held in.

Ed dropped beside him, kicking his legs in a mindless beat.

Jeb leaned against him lightly. "Cheer up, yea? You worried about something?"

Ed's mouth fell open but he shut it without response. How could he tell Jeb that his sudden awkwardness towards him wasn't due to bad judgment, but because he now had his little brother in a relationship he couldn't explain, and it made all their arrangements…difficult?

Jeb shrugged, and for a moment, Ed wondered if he had spoke out loud.

"You don't have to tell me." Jeb offered finally. "We're just friends, Ed, you don't have to complicate things, alright? I know that you're building this up in your head, and adding strings and making things difficult, but-"

Ed jumped off the wall. "Come on, we're at a picnic," He grinned brightly. "Let's eat!"

Jeb smiled and nodded, jumping down to follow him. "Lead on,"

"Brother," Mikah collapsed next to his brother on the couch, exhaustion eating his bones. "Today was fun, right?"

Jeb nodded. "Today was fun." He agreed. "I take it you and Al had a good time?"

"The food was so good!" Mikah's attention hardly seemed to focus on Jeb's words, but then he curled his legs under him, resting his head on Jeb's shoulder. "We can stay, right? Please say yes, brother." He tilted his head back, his eyes pleading with Jeb's.

"Yes, Mikah, we can stay. At least for now," He replied, sliding his arm around Mikah and holding him close.

"Thanks, Brother! I love you," Mikah wiggled closer, enjoying the warmth of his brother's touch.

"I love you too," Jeb pressed his lips to his brother's head, the sweet smell of his hair invading his mind. _One day, I'll tell you how much._

"Brother, are you sleeping?"

"Not now," Ed sat up in the darkness, his eyes straining to see the small form in his doorway.

"Can I sleep in here?" Al whispered across the shadows, already moving towards the bed.

Ed shoved the blankets down, waiting for Al to get comfortable.

"What will we do now?" Al whispered, tugging the blankets closer to his body.

Ed stared at the ceiling, shrugging in the darkness. "We wait, I guess. Relax, wait for something else to go wrong, so the military can run to us and take control again." His voice was less bitter than expectant.

"I meant…About us,"

Ed was silent for a moment, but he rolled on his side, staring at Al in the dark. "We do what we've always done." He wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, pulling him closer to press a kiss on his lips. "We explore the forbidden."

Dun, Dun, Duuuuuh ! There it is. The ending of it all. Thanks to all the readers, reviewers, alerts, and favorites. You are all super duper. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it

Chu


End file.
